Destiny
by magistrate
Summary: The story has been told for generations: how a group of SeeDs from the now-distant past will come to fight a Sorceress threatening time itself. Now the story plays out, and a new group of SeeDs prepares to face their destiny. (Coauthored)
1. Prelude

**NOTE:** This is a cooperative writing project between magistrate and Nomad. All characters, names and terms are copyright (©) Square, with the notable exception of those which we just made up. No profit is made by either author by this publication, and if someone else is making profit off of it, then they are plagurizing finks who are not sharing any of the money with us. Any reference to characters, places and events in _Final Fantasy VIII_ is probably intentional, but in a non-copyright infringing way. All your base are belong to us.  
  


--------------------------------------------------  


  
_The prophecy has been passed down for generations, until it became a common household tale. Few do not know of the future Sorceress Ultimecia and her quest to destroy the universe, and time itself.  
  
Unfortunately, the very fame of the story has worked against it, and what was meant as a dire warning is now little more than a children's story, containing nothing but falsehoods and hyperbole. While the heroes of the story are honored worldwide, the story itself is discounted as myth.  
  
But now, a new and mysterious force has come to power, and a series of events are set in motion across the disbelieving world as the centuries-old prophecy begins to fulfill itself.  
  
It is known that, if Ultimecia has truly come to power, she will fail in her goal. But it is also known that, in her quest to achieve it, millions will die. Now, as the world struggles to accept the truth, a new generation of SeeD must fight to fulfill the prophecy...and be destroyed.  
  
Caught in the rising tide of violence between the confused present and the all-too-certain future are six teenagers. Now, faced with a hopeless battle and the end of the world they know, they must all come to terms with each other — and themselves — as they struggle to escape their destiny.  
  
  
_

- - = = = |**DESTINY**| = = = - -  
_A Final Fantasy VIII Fan Fiction  
_

  
  
  
He was alone.  
  
The world around him was utterly black, a void absent of any light, sound, or sensation. He could feel the emptiness about him; he stood upright on an invisible ground, in the center of a vast eternal nothingness, a universe expanding to infinity but containing only him.  
  
  
  
The word came to him so faintly that he was unsure if he had indeed heard it, or it had simply been a device of his imagination. But he did become aware of a deep, rhythmic pounding, which seemed to resonate through his entire body. He realized he was hearing his own heart beat.  
  
Images were beginning to assert themselves in his mind; he felt he could recognize shapes in the scene before him, although his senses continued to insist that it was absolutely devoid of light. He could see, with his mind's eye, a crowded dining concourse filled with students in uniform; a snowy wood littered with motionless bodies, an intricate crystal beyond a large pane window, the deck of a ship filled with soldiers, an ancient castle floating in the sky; all these and more presented themselves to him, it seemed, at the same time. They would intrude on his mind, but when he would attempt to focus on any, to discern its nature or its meaning, the whole image would disappear into the blackness.  
  
  
  
It was not any voice that had truly spoken; the word seemed to fill the space all around him, intruding on his very thoughts. The voice was soft, yet harsh, piercing his body with an icy chill.  
  
At its insistence, the images intensified, becoming clearer and more resolved. And he began to see people, individuals whom he could easily recognize, but whose names he could not recall.  
  
  
  
Someone else was there. She blinked into existence without warning or fanfare, a silver-haired woman draped in a sanguine dress that clung tightly to her thin frame, standing some distance away, but with eyes fixed on him. Her gaze was cold, and condemning.  
  
Your time has come, she said. Her voice, though barely a whisper, seemed like an explosion in his ears.  
  
A point of brilliant light emerged between them, expanding outward as if some terriffic explosion. He recoiled by reflex as the brightness engulfed him, plunging him into a new realm, plagued not by the absence of light but by the absence of anything else. Even the pale form of the woman was lost in the sea of brightness.  
  
The battle is near.  
  
He saw movement above him. It was a small, pale object barely visible against the background of white. As it drifted idly down towards him, he realized what it was.  
  
A feather.  
  
A single, white feather.  
  
You reap the fruits of your sin....  
  
The edges of the feather began to blacken and curl inwards, scorching and wafting gently away as smoke. The smoke seemed to bear the white light away, changing the cruel ambience into one much more confusing.  
  
Your existence denied!  
  
The world was melting around him. Or not melting; **re-forming,** taking on some different shape which he could not begin to imagine. Then, in one brief instant, the light collapsed inwards again, becoming once more only a single throbbing in a universe of darkness. Save that now, the darkness was not complete; a multitude of stars danced and flickered in the background, hinting at patterns which eluded his senses. But now, he was also joined by a tremendous, inhuman form, the pulsing light occupying a black void where its face would be.  
  
  
  
It's voice was hollow and empty; yet it resonated like the plucked string of a harp. The tone was different, but it was the same voice as that of the woman who had been there before.  
  
For your future's end.  
  
The world exploded into a brilliant rainbow of light, only within the insane medley of colors he thought he could recognize shapes, places, people; thousands upon thousands of images tracing back through time, all melting together and dissolving into —  
  
  
Jaysen's eyes flew open, and he realized he was gasping for air. As he shot upright in bed and struggled to control his breathing, he noticed that light was already streaming through the blue-tinted picture window that made up his dorm room's east wall.  
  
_Oh, man,_ he thought. _How late is it? I better not have missed class. And on Exam Day, too....  
  
_Forgetting his dream in his sense of newfound urgency, Jaysen sprang out of bed and bolted through the doorway, searching the room for the clock, whose location he had forgotten.  
  
Hey, man. Late night out?  
  
Jaysen jumped as his roommate's voice came from behind him. Spinning, he saw the young man, as usual favoring his tan shirt and jeans ensemble over his Garden uniform.  
  
_Please_ don't do that, Tycho, he said, rubbing his forehead in response to the hintings of a headache. His raven-black hair fell over his eyes, a reminder that he was long overdue for getting it cut.  
  
Tycho grinned. Hey, as a potential SeeD, I have to keep honing my skills. Matter of fact, _you're_ the one to blame; you should have sensed me coming from across the room.  
  
Give me a break, Jaysen growled, squinting at the antique clock, which he saw was hanging beside the door just like it always was. The reflected glare from the morning sun obscured the numbers, however. What time is it?  
  
You're just in time to miss breakfast, Tycho said cheerfully. Class is in five minutes.  
  
  
  
See ya later, Jay. With a vicious grin, Tycho disappeared through the doorway, leaving a silently cursing Jay scrambling for his uniform.


	2. Testing

Jay managed to catch the last available lift from the dorm building to Esthar Garden proper; the massive chimes were already beginning to ring as he and the other students got off and dashed to their respective classrooms. Tycho, sitting in the back of the room grinned and threw Jay a thumbs-up as he hurried in. Ignoring him, Jay slid into his seat just as the soft, mechanical voice announced the beginning of the day's classes.  
  
As usual, their instructor, Mr. Chang, arrived instantly after the end of the announcement. Good morning, students, he said impassively. His gaze automatically fell on Tycho. Mr. DaLannen, I see you have again chosen to ignore the Garden dress code?  
  
What? My uniform? Tycho asked innocently. It's not my fault. My chicobo ate it. This drew muffled laughs from many of the other students. Jaysen just rolled his eyes.  
  
I'll see that you are supplied with a new one, Chang said coldly. Oh, and should your...chicobo cause any more trouble, it — and you — will be disciplined accordingly. Tycho just smiled winningly, and the instructor turned his attention to the whole class. Today is the written test for SeeD candidates. No notes or study materials will be permitted, and there will be no talking until the end of the test. I suggest you give this your best effort, ladies and gentlemen. There will be no opportunity for retakes.  
  
With that, the students, in unison, activated their study panels, which had been automatically keyed to the test. Jaysen then shut out the outside world, and focused all his energies on the screen before him.  
  
**Question 1: The downfall of the Galbadian Republic can be primarily attributed to its loss of what major conflict?**  
  
_That's easy,_ Jaysen thought. _The Timber Revolution._ He reached out to enter the answer, then stopped himself. _Although Galbaida was in big trouble even before then. Ever since Vinzer Deling was killed at the start of...._  
  
**The Third Sorceress War,** he answered.  
  
**Question 2: List the six Gardens in order of establishment.**  
  
**Balamb,** Jay entered immediately, then paused. Technically, Galbadia Garden would have been established next, but that Garden did not exist any more. It was now called Monterosa Garden, so should he put that down? But it had not been established as Monterosa Garden until after the next Garden had been founded. So where should he put it? Or should he mention both, even though they were the same institution. These tests were notorious for their hideous technicality.  
  
**Balamb, Galbadia (Monterosa), Trabia, Esthar, Centra, and Grandidi,** he finished. Oh, well; he could afford to miss _one_ question. Probably.  
  
Again, the question disappeared, without confirmation or denial. **Question 3: Explain the motivation for the mercenary nature of SeeD. (Short answer)**  
  
_No way,_ Jaysen thought. _This is **way** too easy. Every SeeD knows that we train to defeat the Sorceress. There has to be some kind of a trick to this._  
  
But he couldn't find any.  
  
**SeeDs are sent around the world to recieve training so that they may be able to defeat the Sorceress, and raise money for the continued operation of Garden,** he entered.**  
  
Question 4: The nation of Trabia was rebuilt two hundred years after it was wiped out by a Lunar Cry. Explain the flaw in this statement, and how may it be corrected. (Short Answer)**  
  
Jaysen frowned. _It wants **one** answer for this?_ He stared blankly at the screen, then something occurred to him.  
  
**This statement should refer to the nation of Centra,** he typed. **The Trabia Lunar Cry occurred several hundred years before the establishment of any nation there.**  
  
**Question 5: Historical accounts of the SeeDs who defeated the Sorceress Ultimecia did not reveal their names until after their deaths. Explain why. (Short answer)**  
  
Jay stared at the question for several heartbeats. Once again, the answer seemed so obvious that he was convinced that it had to be a trick of some sort. But he had absolutely no idea what it was.  
  
_What the hell,_ he decided, and typed, **Because their fame would have inhibited them on undercover missions.  
  
Question 6: The Esthar scientist Dr. Odine developed a mental discipline preventing long-term memory loss in human GF hosts. Explain in detail this process, and any side effects which may occur, and the necessity for such a complex process as opposed to various alternatives. (Essay)**  
  
Jay sighed. It was going to be a long period.  
  
  
By the time he left the classroom, Jay was ready to go back to his room and collapse again. The test had indeed lasted for what had seemed like an eternity, and by the time he had been released, the sun had stretched halfway across the sky. But his hunger overrode his fatigue, and he found himself riding the lift down to the cafeteria.  
  
The food court was located in the exact center of the concourse that made up the first floor of the main building. Eating tables were arranged in a circle around it, and the area was separated by a rail from the rest of the concourse. There were also vending machines built into each of the six pillars that outlined the railing. Since half the students in the Garden were already in line, Jay headed for the vending machines on the far side of the room. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually managed to get food from the lunch counter.  
  
A trio of girls were sitting at one of the tables in front of the machines. Jay recognized them instantly as Kailie Loren — hands down the smartest student in Garden — and her two friends, Jiri and Hahn. The three were always together, and they never seemed to move from that table during lunch hour, nor could Jay ever make it to the cafeteria before them. Tycho had claimed he would write his final essay on the phenomenon, and Jay was not certain he had been joking.  
  
...But I couldn't believe some of the questions on that exam! Jiri was saying. I mean, some of that stuff we didn't even cover in class!  
  
It was in the reading, said Hahn, the tallest of the three.  
  
I know, but we could have at least had a review! What was up with that?  
  
Remember what Chang said? Kailie spoke up, absently brushing a lock of dark brown hair out of her face. In life, you will receive no reviews. Consider yourselves lucky I am even showing you the questions.' She made a very close approximation of the instructor's voice.  
  
He never said _that!_ said Jiri, grinning. Besides, you're probably going to get another two hundred percent, like on that History test!  
  
It was a hundred and twelve! Kailie exclaimed defensively. And it was an easy bonus!  
  
Jay quietly made his way past toward the vending machines; but Hahn, spotting him, called, Hey, Jay! How do you think you did on the test?  
  
Turning, Jay shrugged. Okay, I suppose; though I basically guessed on the last three. I don't suppose any of you know how Squall Leonhart destroyed the Black Widow in in Dollet?  
  
Kailie raised an eyebrow. He didn't. Quistis Trepe did, with the machinegun on the transport when it chased him back to Lapin Beach.  
  
Jay winced. Students needed to score a ninety-five percent or higher to pass the test, so he couldn't afford too many wrong answers.  
  
Jiri exclaimed. _NO ONE_ knows that! Kailie's gonna make the rest of us look bad!  
  
So I did the reading! Kailie exclaimed. What's wrong with that?!  
  
What did you put down, Jaysen? Hahn asked.  
  
Jay took a step away, busying himself with one of the vending machines.  
  
Jiri called. What did you say?  
  
I said.... Jay trailed off.  
  
The three girls watched him expectantly.  
  
I said he tricked it into jumping off the bridge, okay?  
  
The three girls burst into laughter. Wow, that's worse than me, said Hahn. I just said that he used Eden on it.  
  
He didn't get Eden until he found Ultima Weapon at the Battleship Island facility, Kailie pointed out.  
  
Jiri forced between bursts of laughter.  
  
Stealing the moment to escape without further ridicule, Jay made his way out of the cafeteria. He knew of a perfect spot in the courtyard which had little traffic but offered a good view over the campus; and made his way there. The grey-walled buildings of Esthar Garden spread out before him, and everywhere beige-white uniformed students could be seen, outside or through the multitude of tinted windows. The giant glass ring that was suspended over the Garden proper seemed to glow as it reflected a rainbow of sunlight across the courtyard. The Garden at noon was a sight many newcomers found dazzling, though Jay had been around it so long it was perfectly normal.  
  
His thoughts kept drifting to those three girls; much as they did after any of their brief conversations. Whenever they talked, they were on friendly terms, but they didn't talk often. And he had most always been the one to start the conversation. After a while, he had just given up. They said hi' in the hallways and sometimes talked, but Jay always felt like he was intruding.  
  
So he always ended up here, eating lunch alone.  
  
A hovercraft was setting down on the landing pad at the end of the walkway, probably bringing supplies from Esthar. Jay watched the streamlined, silver craft for a moment, then turned his attention to his lunch.


	3. Results and Assignments

_Damn. Morning already,_ Jaysen thought as he opened his eyes to the flashing alarm clock on his wall. _I should never have taken up that late-night training session with Tycho. Does that guy ever sleep?_  
  
Finally awake, huh? Tycho asked. By the way, we're supposed to get to class early today. They're posting the test results in a half-hour.  
  
Jay said, still trying to blink sleep out of his eyes. Didn't I tell you to stay out of my room?  
  
It's my room too, Jay.  
  
No, it's your _suite_ too. Stay out of my room.  
  
sure, whatever.   
  
Jay pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a band and tying his hair back. A few strands still fell down beside his face, and he tucked them behind his ear in annoyance. Opening the door to the suite, he grabbed the package there. Handing it to Tycho, he closed the door.  
  
Hey, a present? You shouldn't have, Tycho grinned. Opening the package, he looked at the neatly pressed, off-white student's uniform there. Oh, man, he said. I thought he was joking.  
  
You thought Chang made a joke? Jay asked. You're crazy.  
  
This prompted Tycho to pick up the nearest cushion and threw it at his roommate, but Jay caught it easily. I guess you've already had breakfast, he said, setting the cushion back on its proper couch.  
  
Less of a breakfast and more of a midnight snack, but yeah, Tycho responded, shaking out the new uniform. Hey, they got the size right this time, too.  
  
Jay returned to his room to change, this time remembering to lock the partition. Pulling on the field uniform and strapping on a watch, he ran a hand through his hair and reached for his boots. Fortunately, they were there; Tycho had a habit of hiding his clothing.  
  
Hey, how long are you going to take in there? Tycho demanded.  
  
_He can't be changed already,_ Jaysen thought, then mentally kicked himself. _Of course, he's not going to put the uniform **on**._  
  
You want to go ahead? he asked, slightly irritated.  
  
You kidding? I want you to be there when you see I aced the test! I _live_ for that look on your face.  
  
It was nice knowing you, Jay growled. Struggling with the sleeve of his own uniform, he made his way out of his room, and froze.  
  
Tycho stood as if posing for a photograph, in full uniform. He had even included the headband and shiny new boots that had come with it.  
  
Oh, that should keep me going for a while longer, Tycho said, laughing at Jaysen's shocked expression.  
  
...Let's go, Jay said, not bothering to retort.  
  
  
The separation between the concourse and the food court was further emphasized by a ring of holographic monitors — or rather a single monitor that wrapped all around the center of the building. The monitor usually displayed the morning's announcements and headlines from the Garden newsletter, but today it was host to the results of the SeeD written test. As the students' names spun slowly along the screen, hundreds of students in the SeeD progam had turned out to see what their future held.  
  
Tycho drummed his fingers against his leg, waiting as the screen scrolled through the names. He wouldn't have long to wait, as he was fairly near the beginning of the alphabet. Jaysen, with his last name of Trager, would have to wait even longer.  
  
Sighing, Jay watched Tycho pace for a while.  
  
Hey-you're up soon, someone whispered to him. Both Tycho and Jaysen looked up.  
  
**Cymann, Uriel — 78%  
  
DaLannen, Tycho — 96%**  
  
Tycho said, swatting a fist into his other hand.   
  
What happened to acing it,' Tycho? Jay asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Yeah, I'll have to speak with the grading staff about that, Tycho said, grinning. I'd like to see what you got, though!  
  
Jaysen turned back to the screen, watching the names slide past. Not many were above the cutoff 95% line. As Jay read through them, he realized that a good majority of the passing students were from his class. Of course, Chang was said to be the best instructor in Garden.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, one name caught his attention.  
  
**Loren, Kailie — 105%**  
  
Tycho exclaimed. How does she _do_ that?  
  
Jay agreed.  
  
She sold her brain in exchange for a computer, someone behind them said. The names and grades scrolled on.  
  
**Nasima, Jiri — 95%**  
  
Jiri passed, Jaysen remarked.  
  
No kidding, Tycho drawled. She's Kailie's friend. They're all brain cases.  
  
**Osoto, Hahn — 97%...**  
  
Tycho gaped. What...? How'd she get better than me?  
  
You'd better talk to the faculty about that one, too, Jaysen said, smiling.  
  
The intercom chimed. _Attention. All students who passed yesterday's written exam, please report to the auditorium. For all students who failed yesterday's exam, classes are adjourned for the semester. I repeat...._  
  
_I hate being last,_ Jay thought as the students began to thin out.  
  
Hey, you're coming up, Tycho warned.  
  
Jay looked up just as his name appeared off to the side. Involuntarily, his breath caught in his throat as the text marched up.  
  
**Trager, Jaysen — 98%**  
  
Tycho said. Nice one, man! Who did you sit by?  
  
Shut up, Tycho, Jaysen said, unable to restrain a grin.  
  
Come on! Tycho said excitedly. After this, it's just the field exam! And I was _born_ to boogie!  
  
Jaysen was too pleased with himself even to manage an exasperated sigh.  
  
  
Congratulations to all of you who made it this far. Headmaster Ayo scanned across the thirty or so students gathered before her. As you all know, you must now pass the field test in order to become SeeDs. You have already been tested on history, mathematics, science, tactics. These are all useful skills, but by far the most important test is of your abilities in battle. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace...each of these go hand-in-hand. You must choose one way or the other. She paused for a moment, looking across the young faces a second time. But don't be concerned. You have all been screened by our faculty; if we believed for any reason that you are not up to the task, then you would not be here now. I know that you are capable. What you must now prove is that _you_ know it, and are ready to realize your potential. Any questions?  
  
Silence. Jaysen glanced sideways at the other students, most of whom had their most impassive faces on. _About one out of every three candidates who pass the written exam becomes a SeeD. That means twenty of us won't make it._ He shook his head. _That's not something I should be thinking about._  
  
The Headmaster was nodding. Very good. You will be placed in groups of three. Eighteen SeeD members will back you up, but I trust you will not require their assistance. Here are your group assignments.  
  
A brown-clothed faculty member stepped up, holding an electronic clipboard. Squad A will consist of candidates Melara Aande, Ander Hein, and Hahn Osoto. Aande will be the squad leader. Squad B will consist of Kailie Loren, Joa Kristov, and Medri Univar. Loren will be the squad leader. Squad C —  
  
Jaysen waited impatiently. Squad H will consist of Jaysen Trager, Jiri Nasima, and Tycho DaLannen. Trager will be the squad leader. Squad I —  
  
I'm with you, Tycho whispered, mock-saluting. Yes, sir!' No, sir!' _God,_ this'll be fun!  
  
Jay hissed as Ayo glanced in their direction. Jay swore the dark-skinned woman knew everything that went on anywhere _near_ her Garden.  
  
Now that you've heard your team assignments, Ayo said as the faculty member stepped down, I would advise you take the rest of the day off. Train, sleep — that is up to you. Report to Seagull landing field at eleven hundred. Mission briefings will be given on the hovercraft. Ayo paused, dark green eyes narrowing. Then, as if she had seen something and was satisfied by it, she nodded. Good luck. Though I would suggest you rely less on luck than on skill. She started to turn, then paused. Oh, and Mr. DaLannen?  
  
Tycho smiled pleasantly. Yes, ma'am?  
  
I am glad to see that you chose to appear today in proper uniform. Dismissed! Doing an abrupt about-face, she walked off the stage.  
  
  
The hum of the hovercraft filled the landing pad as the SeeDs and candidates formed into their groups. They had all grabbed an early lunch, and were now simply waiting for the stragglers to show up. Jaysen absently fingered the needle sword he had checked out just half an hour earlier. Only SeeDs were allowed weapons of their own.  
  
Are Squads A and B present? called out the sharp voice of a faculty member. Melara shook her head nervously, but Kailie stepped forward, offering the traditional SeeD salute.  
  
Squad B present and awaiting embarkment, she said formally.  
  
The faculty nodded and motioned to the hovercraft, ticking something off on his clipboard. Are Squads C and D present?  
  
Present and awaiting embarkment? Tycho muttered, elbowing Jaysen. That's a hundred for her on He mock-glowered at Kailie's form as it disappeared into the craft.  
  
Her team made it on time, too, Jaysen said, glancing around him. Luckily, both Tycho and Jiri were there.  
  
Are Squads G and H present?  
  
Jaysen almost jumped. Stepping forward in his turn, he saluted the faculty. Here, sir, he responded. Another tick was added to the clipboard, and he stepped into the hovercraft.  
  
The interior of the craft was not spacious, but hardly cramped either. A pair of long, padded benches ran along either side behind the doors, and a pair of reinforced windows covered the sides, prompting Jay to wonder once about the design trait of having the rider sit with his back to the windows.  
  
A thin glass table occupied the center, with the Garden symbol engraved on it. Jay had read somewhere that the symbol for Garden and the salute hadn't changed since Cid Kramer founded the first Garden in Balamb. The Esthar SeeD uniforms were even derived from the group of White SeeDs who had been charged with guarding the girl Ellone. All the pictures of Commander Leonhart and his near-legendary team had them either out of uniform or in the archaic deep-blue ornamented dress uniforms — colors which were no longer used save by the Balamb SeeDs.  
  
After both squads had been seated, there was a slight vibration and an increased hum as the hovercraft lifted into the air.  
  
someone said from the front of the cabin, and Jay looked up to see Instructor Chang standing there. _When did he show up?_ he wondered. Are you sure you're up for this? the instructor asked, looking at the six candidates.  
  
Yes, sir, everyone responded, almost in unison.  
  
The instructor surveyed the six students, then activated a remote in his hand. The screen flared to life, displaying a map of northern Esthar. Our destination is the Nortes mountain range. Reports have indicated an increasing monster presence in this area, activity which appears to originate deep within the mountains themselves. These regions have not been explored.  
  
A series of arrows appeared from the bottom of the map, spreading out into the mountains. SeeD candidate teams will search these mountains for a nest or nests responsible for the monster population, and exterminate it. You are to remain in contact with the squad letters preceding yours and following yours at all times — Squad H, for example, would communicate with Squads G and I. A SeeD team will also remain within contact range and monitor your signals. Do _not_ attempt to contact them unless you are in serious danger.  
  
All six nodded.  
  
Beyond this, you may do as you please, provided you obey all Garden rules and the orders I have given you. When the order to withdraw is sent, you are to obey immediately. No delays.  
  
Jiri raised her hand. What if we haven't found the nest yet?  
  
Then you have failed your mission.


	4. The Nest

The craft slowed to a stop, still several meters above the ground. Tycho, who had spent the entire time with his head tilted back feigning sleep (or actually sleeping; Jay wouldn't put it past him), jumped almost a decimeter.  
  
Whoa! We're here already? Shaking his head, he wormed around in the seat to stare out the window. Not much out there.  
  
The SeeDs will put down first to secure the landing field, Jiri said, grinning. Then they let _us_ out, and we wreak some _havoc!_  
  
_She's a little too much like Tycho,_ Jay thought.  
  
said one of the members of Squad G, rolling her eyes.   
  
We are beginning descent, Chang said, unnecessarily. The hovercraft began sliding downward at an angle, braking just before it hit the ground. The engines cut out, and there was a slight bump as the hovercraft landed. Squads G, H, you will secure the bluffs. Move out!  
  
Jay jumped up, waiting as squad G moved for the door. Then, with the third person cleared, he stepped outside.  
  
The hot air hit him, rolling off the mountain. Squinting against the sudden glare, Jay put a hand on his sword. Tycho, two combat axes hanging from his belt, put a hand to his forehead to shade his eyes.  
  
Secure the bluffs? How'n'ell are we supposed to get _up_ there?  
  
I think there's a pass around here somewhere, Jiri said. Anyway, move out! We'll get points subtracted if we stay here and yap!  
  
Jaysen started walking, still staring up at the foreboding, tan cliffs. He was able to make out faint green stretches of plant-covered rich soil, and the occasional cavernlike hole. There was, in fact, a water-erosion trail they might be able to take up, if they could find the end near the base of the mountains.  
  
he said, glancing at his friend. Can you see that trail over there?  
  
  
  
Any idea where the near end is?  
  
Tycho squinted along the base of the cliffs. Might be where that monster's coming from.  
  
And where.... Jay blinked.   
  
Then he saw it. It was a giant, purple creature with great lumbering legs and a pair of massive horns. An ember-red mane flared from it's muscular back, reflecting the light so that Jay had to squint when he saw it.  
  
Jay said, concentrating the energies of the para-magic Scan on the monster. Mean one, too.  
  
With a roar, the creature leapt into motion, charging at the three students. Even from a distance of a couple dozen meters, the ground shook whenever its feet collided with the ground.  
  
What do we do, boss? Tycho asked, hand creeping toward one of his combat axes.  
  
_Right, I'm the leader. Whose idea was it to make **me** the leader?_ We're supposed to terminate the monsters, right? He unhooked the needle sword from his belt and flicked off the safety catch. With the safety off, the weapon responded to the force of his grip, and a thin half-meter blade shot out of the hilt with a little hiss. Jiri, what's your GF?  
  
she shouted back over the thundering of the monster's feet.  
  
_Non-elemental?_ Most students were given elemental GFs to begin. Non-elementals were generally more powerful, and reserved for SeeDs in most cases. _Well, it should work,_ he decided. Summon it! We'll cover you!  
  
Jiri gave him a thumbs-up signal before closing her eyes and concentrating on summoning the Guardian Force. Jay and Tycho turned and ran to meet the onrushing monster. There was a crash as Jay's sword hit the thing's horns, and suddenly Tycho was there in the fray.  
  
Tycho fought like a berserker, a combat axe clenched in each hand. Jaysen and Tycho were both praised in Garden for their weaponry skills, but the Behemoth was stubborn. Its many layers of redundant musculature was an effective defense, as well as strengthening its attack power manyfold. Within seconds, Jay knew that they were losing.  
  
Tycho yelled, yanking one of his axes free as the enraged beast turned towards him. Jay, help me here!  
  
Jay slashed at the bull's flank, carving a deep gash in the Behemoth. _At least Jiri took that compatibility training with Instructor Cedi. Or was that Hahn...?_  
  
Out of the _way!_ Jiri yelled, and Jay turned and sprinted away from the Behemoth as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
There was a long, low hissing, and then, with the sound of a thunderstrike, something _huge_ shot behind him. He turned to see a twenty-meter long snake speeding towards the Behemoth like a runaway train, at the last moment ducking to one side and turning to surround the purple beast. The huge mouth opened wide, showing two wickedly sharp fangs. The Behemoth never stood a chance; within seconds, the massive mouth had closed around it. There was the sound of bones snapping. Then, with a gut-wrenching shake, Anaconda dropped the thing to the ground and faded into whatever odd netherworld from which it had come.  
  
Jiri appeared, backing away from the crumpled corpse as it too faded out of existence. Smiling excitedly at the two boys, she waved.  
  
I think it's dead, she called.  
  
I'll say! Tycho called back. _Man!_ And I got stuck with Tri-Point!  
  
Jay stared for a moment at the depression in the ground which had been occupied by the Behemoth's mangled form, then motioned toward the cliff where the beast had emerged. Let's get going, he said. Umm... be ready for another one of those things. There might be more.  
  
Tycho said, pulling out a cloth and wiping the blades of his axes. Jay did the same with his needle sword before flipping on the safety and watching the blade snap back into the handle. Jiri, who hadn't struck a single physical blow during the fight, watched and waited impatiently.  
  
As he put away the sword, Jaysen started walking towards the trail. For once in his life he was glad for the off-white uniforms; loosefitting and cool, the material also reflected most of the heat bouncing off the mountains. And it _was_ hot out; there was a reason this was one of the more barren parts of Esthar.  
  
Stepping onto the darker brown soil of the foothills, Jay looked at the trail. It was full two meters wide, with a shallow trickle of water flowing down as well. Dipping his boot in to test the surface, he was relieved that it wasn't slick with algae or some other substance. Up we go, he muttered to himself.  
  
_This is Squad G, checking in,_ someone said over the radio. _Squad H, can you read?_  
  
Loud and clear, Jay responded into the tiny mic clipped to his collar. _Now we contact Squad I, who contacts Squad J, who contacts Squad A. After a time, if A doesn't hear from J, they contact every team down the line until they figure out who's in trouble. First-year mission etiquette and protocol. Ookay..._ This is Squad H, checking in. Squad I, can you read?  
  
There was a moment's pause, and a boy's voice came over the intercom.  
  
_Loud and clear.  
  
Well, that's over with — for what, a half-hour? Less? How long is this mission?_ Almost slipping on a water-polished rock he hadn't seen before, Jay quietly cursed and grabbed for a protruding slab of sandstone. Pulling himself up, he made his way up the river again.  
  
After several minutes of the exercise, he finally stepped off onto a ridge and almost tripped on a huge bone. It was a leg bone; that much was obvious, but from what Jay didn't know. Repressing a shudder as he saw bits and pieces of animals scattered around the ledge, he glanced at a cave a bit higher up.  
  
_Search for a nest of monsters,_ he thought. _Yay. God, this place stinks. Rotting Carcass is **not** one of my favorite aromas._  
  
Tell me we're not eating lunch here, Tycho quipped as he climbed up behind Jay. For once, I may lose my appetite.  
  
Is that even possible? Jay asked dryly.  
  
No. So how about that cave?  
  
Jay paused. _We probably shouldn't charge right in,_ he thought. Um...We'll scout around down here a bit first. See if you can see anything like...clues or something..  
  
Sir, yes, sir! Tycho snapped officially, and sprinted off.  
  
Jiri said, leaped over the rivulet, and began to scan the ledge on that side. Jay, sighing, followed Tycho. Watching the ground for tracks, drag marks, or anything that would tell him where the monsters were, Jay made his way along the ridge. Other than the carcasses and a few claw marks, however, it was conspicuously empty.  
  
There ain't anything here, Tycho called. A lot of death and decay, but not much else.  
  
Doesn't help much, Jay said. We need to find a nest. What does a nest look like?  
  
_Hey, what kind of nest are we looking for?_ Jiri asked over the intercom. Jay almost jumped out of his boots. _Do different monsters have different nests?_  
  
_Like Tycho would say: How'n'ell should I know?'_ I don't think there's anything here, Jay replied. The tracks I've found look pretty old, and all of this stuff is in advanced stages of decay. I think.  
  
You think? Jiri called, coming into hailing range.  
  
Parasitology and tracking were not my favorite subjects, okay? he said, cupping a hand over the mic. He didn't want to lose points by griping about school. he said, removing his hand. As has been suggested, he nodded to Tycho, who bowed melodramatically, we are going to search the cave for signs of inhabitation. Due to the lack of an easier entrance, we will make use of the Float para-magic and go one at a time. I'll go first, and secure the area. _See what the SeeDs think of that,_ he thought, grabbing a protruding rock spur and pulling himself up. Though_ all we'll probably find up there is a few lizards and a lot of dust._  
  
We'll be waiting down here, Tycho said unnecessarily. Jaysen grunted an affirmative, and kept pulling himself up hand-over-hand.  
  
After a few minutes, he already regretted it. _I should have had Tycho do this,_ he thought. _He's the one who always rock-climbs in the Rec Room. Though whoever thinks of this as recreation needs toget hit upside the head._  
  
Hey, not bad! Tycho called from below. You missed a foothold there, though.  
  
Jaysen exclaimed as what he had thought to be a deeply embedded stone came out in his hand. _Almost there...._  
  
Digging his fingers into the cool dirt of the cave ledge, Jay hauled himself up. Taking a moment to catch his breath and dust off his uniform, he peered into the cave to see if he could make out anything. It was dark inside — the entire ridge was in shadow. He couldn't see for more than about a meter inside.  
  
Like I thought, nothing but lizards, he called, watching a skink run out of the rivulet to sun itself on a rock. Come on up. There's shade up here, and we can explore the cave.  
  
Then all of us go in together? Tycho called from below. Good. I'm not going in there without backup. Dark musty caves are not on my list of favorite places.  
  
Mine, either, Jiri called.  
  
Jaysen moved over to the stream, scaring the tiny lizard away. Taking a moment to dip his headband in the cold water, he tied it to his forehead again. The cool water felt good running down his face.  
  
Oh, so that's why you wanted to come up first, Tycho said, reaching the ledge much more quickly than Jay had expected. Come on, let's go.  
  
Hey! Wait for me! Jiri called. Jaysen winced; forgetting a team member _had_ to take off a few points. Waiting as Jiri hauled herself up onto the ledge, he turned back to the cave. Tycho, in true speilunking fashion, had taken out his palm light and clipped it to his headband. Jaysen, shrugging, followed suit.  
  
The cave was dark and rocky, with nothing more dangerous presenting itself than a tiny lizard clinging to the walls as they proceeded inward. Exactly as Jaysen had expected. _This is a waste of time,_ Jay thought, but nonetheless decided to keep going. What better place for lots of monsters than a dark, musty cave? They must be deeper in.  
  
His mic crackled, and an indistinguishable noise came out. Oh, damn! he exclaimed out loud. Back to the entrance!  
  
The three set out at a run, and were back in only a few seconds. _...I repeat,_ the voice said, now audible over the static. _This is Squad G, checking in. Squad H, do you read?_  
  
We read, Jay said quickly. We've found a cave on top of a cliff; we're gonna check it out.  
  
__  
  
Jay kept his voice perfectly calm as he checked in with Squad I, but inwardly, he felt as if he had fallen right back off the cliff. Two mistakes already — that he had caught. He was going to fail; he knew it.  
  
Let's go, he said to the others.  
  
The farther in they got, the greater the number of animal bones became. And the fewer the small lizards. Once Jay noticed this, his first thought was that they were getting close to a lot of the monsters. But then, shouldn't he be seeing _more_ animals?  
  
Nonetheless, he pushed forward. He had one way left to become a SeeD, and that was to find a nest of monsters and eliminate it. And since he had taken a considerable risk going in the cave, he had better find something in there.  
  
They had long lost sight of the entrance by the time the tunnel they had been following opened up into a large natural chamber. Judging by the size of the stalactites hanging from the cieling, it had been around for a very long time. And judging by the animal bones lining the floor, it had gotten a lot of use in that time.  
  
Jiri said, eying the carcass of what could still be recognized as a Torama.  
  
Well, we found the monsters, Tycho said.  
  
Be nice if some of them were still alive, Jay replied, but his mind was racing. This didn't look right.  
  
So what do we do now? Jiri asked.  
  
Most of these monsters have been dead a long time, Jay said. That Torama looks like it was killed recently. Now it doesn't make sense that _all_ of the monsters would be gone at the same time, unless something forced them out, or.... He scanned the cavern again with renewed apprehension, calling on his GF and his SeeD training to enhance his senses.  
  
Or what? Jiri demanded.  
  
You thinking this isn't a nest after all? Tycho asked.  
  
There was a low rumbling growl from the center of the cavern. Jay saw that what he had taken to be a patch of irregular rock was now _moving,_ rising menacingly out of a depression that he had not before seen.  
  
Not exactly, Jaysen said, slowly backing towards the entrance and drawing his blade. I'm thinking we found the wrong _kind_ of nest.


	5. Maternal Instincts

Tycho and Jiri drew their weapons apprehensively. As Tycho turned to look at the threat, the beam of light from the palm-light on his forehead hit the monster.  
  
It was huge, towering almost three times as tall as the SeeD candidates. The beam shimmered off its dark green scales and lingered on its massive tail blade. Between it and the mouthful of sharp fangs it carried, the creature looked as if it could cut up and eat the very cave if it wanted to.  
  
_A Grendel,_ Jaysen thought. **_Draconae Grendlis._**_ Lightning elemental. Minor dragon. A high-level monster, by all counts. And this one looks like it swallowed a whole pharmacy's worth of stimulants._  
  
he said.  
  
Nothing but lizards, huh? I notice you didn't say what _kind_ of lizards, Tycho whispered.  
  
Oh, sure; blame this on _me._  
  
The monster let out a deep, menacing growl, its eyes fixed right on them.  
  
Tycho began to back away, smiling soothingly. Niiiice Grendel. Gooood Grendel. Don't eat me, Grendel, he cooed.  
  
Naturally, that was the exact moment it picked to charge.  
  
Tycho yelled, spinning away from the massive thing. Yanking out his axes, he plunged both of them into the thick, leathery hide. With an enraged roar, the Grendel swung its massive tail towards him, ramming him in the chest with the blunt edge. Tycho went flying, ramming into a not-quite-clean pile of bones.  
  
There was a wet _thunk_ as Jiri brought the ball of her flail down on the thing's head and lept away, making an opening for Jay to rake the needle sword along the thing's neck. It only made the Grendel madder.  
  
Back, dammit! Tycho yelled, stretching out a white-gloved hand. Jiri and Jay both jumped back as a reddish-gold shield appeared in front of Tycho's hand, exploding into a huge tunnel of light that ran the monster straight through. The Grendel staggered under the Meltdown spell, and a pale, bruiselike purple sheen began to show through the many layers of skin.  
  
But it charged again. _The behemoth was nothing compared to this,_ Jay thought as it reached out to claw him. Parrying with a swift strike of the blade, he slashed through the skin and drew blood. The Meltdown spell had weakened the creature, but done nothing for the thing's temper.  
  
In a flash of motion, the Grendel's hand whipped out and sent Jay flying across the cave. He landed hard, and his blade went flying.  
  
The monster seemed to be hovering between the three, as if trying to decide who to strike first. Cover me! he shouted, backing as far away from the monster as he could. Tycho and Jiri nodded, and proceeded to take to the beast with as much abandon as they could afford without losing any body parts.  
  
Jay half-closed his eyes, and focused on summoning Dracona.  
  
The next few moments went by in a blur. Tycho got a bit too close to the Grendel's tail, and was awarded with a wicked gash across his right arm. Somewhere in there, he lost one of his axes as well. Jiri, screaming and dancing to get the monster's attention, brought her flail down squarely on the thing's head. The tiny, razor-sharp spikes mangled one of its eyes, but it didn't seem to notice as it turned and lashed out with its claws.  
  
Then the entire world disappeared as the GF responded to his summon, pushing itself to the forefront of his mind.  
  
_Burning Cry,_ he whispered.  
  
His body faded, and suddenly he was falling. Diving. Strong, leathery wings were crumpled to his back, as a ring of fire appeared just in front of him. Faster — exilaration melded with adrenaline — and he was through. Both wings snapped out, his tail swung downwards, and suddenly he was hovering in the air of the cavern he had just left. Faint, intangible thoughts drifted past; he was hearing the mind of the GF.  
  
Pulling the tips of wings together to form a dome above the grendel, he felt the fire gather in lungs. Power coursed through his veins, directed, targeted at the massive brownish-green beast below him. The fire exploded from his mouth, searing the Grendel in its tracks. It bellowed in pain as the pillar of flame surrounded it, and staggered back. Dracona gave a last, peircing victory cry, and disappeared. On the ground, Jay felt himself fade back into existance as the Grendel whirled to face the newest threat.  
  
Jay, look out! Jiri screamed, but it was too late do do anything. A tunnel of silver fire erupted from the monster's mouth, ramming Jay against the wall. His every nerve felt as if it were burning, and at the same time he felt as if he would be crushed. Even after the deadly Breath died down, Jay could not move without sending another wave of pain through his body.  
  
The Grendel launched itself at Jay's prone form, teeth bared and ready to swallow him whole — if he was lucky. Steeling himself against the pain, Jay rolled to the side, missing the thing by so little that he could feel the air displaced by its gnashing teeth. He did not see the the monster turn slightly away from him, or notice its upraised tail until it was too late. With a roar, it brought the tail down on him, blade aimed perfectly to chop him in half —   
  
At the last instant, Jay saw a silvery-blue shield appear, as if stenciled in thin air. The tail struck the shield and was deflected to collide harmlessly with a pile of long-dead bones. An instant later, a halo of blue healing magic surrounded Jay, and the fiery pain was gone.  
  
You're welcome! Tycho called from the other side of the cave.  
  
Jiri sent a Blizzaga spell raging at the thing, and it momentarily forgot Jay as it charged across the cavern. Tycho, holding his axe as best he could in his good arm, delivered a crushing blow to the thing's neck. It roared, nearly snapping him in half with its powerful jaws. Jay ducked in next to it, then deployed a Firaga to draw its attention away from Tycho. It worked a bit too well, as the back of a clawed hand lashed out at him. The Protect shield prevented any injury, but Jay was sent flying across the cave. The rib cage of a long-dead animal broke his fall, and Jay scrambled to his feet.  
  
We had _better_ get extra credit for this! Jiri yelled, taking another swing with her flail. She missed completely, but drew a swipe of the Grendel's claws, which raked across her leg, easily shredding the armor padding afforded by the uniform. With a yelp, she fell to the ground.  
  
_No!_ Jay's hand shot out before he could even really think, and the plume of Firaga enveloped the monster. That was when he spotted his needle sword a few meters away, waiting patiently for its user.  
  
The Grendel roared. Jay lunged forward, picking his sword off the ground as he ran straight for the monster. It reared and spun on its hind legs, towering over him. His mind screamed at him to duck away but he ignored the council, holding the thin blade ahead of him in both hands.  
  
With another ground-shaking roar, the gigantic beast dove down at him. Ducking back from the mouth at the last possible moment, he _rammed_ the sword between the rows of deadly teeth. The blade slid easily through the soft tissue at the roof of its mouth and lodged itself in its brain.  
  
The Grendel halted, gurgling. Its remaining eye bulged, staring at Jay. Faint blue shimmers shone in the corners of Jay's eyes as Jiri and Tycho Cured themselves. The Grendel staggered, dark blood filling its mouth, then, with a final, almost plaintive whine, toppled over on its side, crushing the dead Torama.  
  
For a moment, the cavern was absolutly silent. No one spoke, as if to break the silence would perhaps bring the beast back to life.  
  
Everyone all right? Tycho, still nursing his arm, was the first to speak.  
  
Jiri exclaimed. Despite the fact that her Curaga magic had healed her injury, she was swaying dizzily from the effects of the high-powered magic. I can hardly stand, and my uniform is _ruined!_  
  
Jay rolled his eyes. _Her uniform's ruined._  
  
Come on, Tycho said. Jay and I'll help you. He looked at Jay. I'll take her right.  
  
Jay smiled, recalling Tycho's injured arm. You sure?  
  
Jiri exclaimed. Guys, look!  
  
Jay spun around, half expecting the Grendel to have risen again to take its vengeance. Instead, he watched it _shrinking._ Blue-white tendrils of lightning played across the thing's body as it contracted to less than half its original size. Its scales lightened, its tail and claws retracted; by the time the transformation had stopped, it looked like a perfecty normal Grendel.  
  
Except for the blue-white glow at the base of its skull.  
  
What'n'ell is that? Tycho asked.  
  
Jay took a tentative step forward. There was something, some _energy_ coming from the beast. It felt...familiar.  
  
_Very impressive._  
  
The words echoed through his mind, bringing with them a familiar sensation. It was the same feeling he had had when he first junctioned Dracona. No, not quite. But similar. This one was...stronger, somehow.  
  
It's a GF, he whispered, not even sure the others could hear.  
  
_Indeed. I am impressed, human. I did not believe your species was so capable of such power. You are strong ones._  
  
What's it saying? Jiri asked.  
  
_You are indeed worthy, human. I will join you._  
  
The glow shot from the dead Grendel directly into Jay's forehead. The mental shock of the juction sent him staggaring backwards. Tycho rushed to him, and Jiri tried to, but tripped and fell.  
  
Hey, man, you all right?  
  
Jay nodded, looking up into his friend's face. Then he chuckled. Think we passed?  
  
Tycho grinned, and soon all three of them were laughing. They had just fought — and killed — a monster that should have been way out of their league. That probably guarenteed their graduation as SeeDs, but what was important right now was that they were alive.  
  
And they had won.  
  
Tycho noted after a few moments. Check this out.  
  
Jaysen, who had been struggling to retrieve his sword from the Grendel's mouth, looked to where Tycho was standing. It was the depression where the monster had been lying when they had entered. Jay realized that the beast had always been forcing them away from that part of the cavern, and he had never got a clear look at it.  
  
Inside were half a dozen grey spotted eggs.  
  
It — she — was defending her young, Jay mused.  
  
Oh, _man!_ Jiri exclaimed. Now I feel bad.  
  
It's a tough world, Tycho said, and without hesitation, raised his axe and brought it down on one of the eggs. It broke open easily, and ruddy fluid spilled out.  
  
Jiri cried.  
  
They wouldn't have lived long anyway, without their mother, Jay said.  
  
Unless you want to adopt them? Tycho joked.  
  
  
  
Tycho grinned. Might be worth it, just to see the look on Chang's face. Nevertheless, he smashed another egg.  
  
Jay, finally freeing his blade from the mother's mouth, joined in. Oh, here's your other axe. He offered the weapon to Tycho between swings.  
  
Tycho indicated his injured arm. Mind holding onto it for a while?  
  
  
It was more than half an hour later, Jay guessed, when they reached the mouth of the cave again. Squinting at the bright sunlight, Jay reached up to switch off his light. As he did so, he noticed three forms just entering the cave.  
  
one called, shining a light in Jay's face. Are you Squad H?  
  
Jay cringed at the light. This drew a protest from Jiri, who he and Tycho were half-supporting, half-carrying between them as she attempted to walk off the magic. he called back.  
  
Oh, good. The one in the center ran forward, and Jay saw he was wearing a SeeD uniform. We're Delta Team; we were sent to find you when you didn't check in. You or your remains.  
  
_Thanks for the confidence._ We might need a little help getting down the cliff, Jay said, indicating Jiri and Tycho's arm. Jay was also fighting through the tingling left over from the Grendel's Breath.  
  
Sure. We've already called for an aircar; everyone else already pulled out. One of the squads already found and took out the nest.  
  
Which one? Jiri asked.  
  
Another SeeD snorted. Who else? Squad B.  
  
_Kailie,_ Jay thought, smiling. _She could probably stop a Lunar Cry singlehanded if she put her mind to it._  
  
The third SeeD eyed the candidates' injuries. What happened to you three?  
  
...angry mother, Tycho said.


	6. Observations

Tiana watched the small, wooden ball rolling over her fingers. Index, middle, ring, pinkie — gone! Smiling quietly to herself, she produced the ball again from a tiny pocket in her pant leg. _Sleight-of-hand? No. Magic.'_  
  
With an elaborite flourish, two wrist blades appeared from her long, light blue sleeves. With an almost subconcious flick of her hand, they disappeared again. Three throwing knives appeared from concealed pockets in her long, deep-grey pants, then sheathed themselves again. She pulled a tiny vial of some dark, greenish liquid from her black hair, looking it over. Within seconds it was hidden again, with almost no transition. _Practice makes perfect._  
  
Tiana blinked sapphire-blue eyes. The frozen Trabian tundra stretched out in every direction, but the low, black headband she wore kept the glare from interfering with her sight.  
  
she said, voice soft, but with the suggestion that it could turn dangerous. A tame, pale-yellow chocobo looked up at her, black eyes gleaming. We're going home, Racer, Tiana said. Back to Icicle.  
  
Racer chirped, scrambling to his feet. With practiced ease, Tiana pulled herself onto the broad back. She rode saddleless. Tightening her knees on the bird, she leaned forward as he ran.  
  
After several minutes of riding along a long, low ridge, Tiana heard something wafting along on the breeze. Pulling her chocobo up short, she listened again.  
  
_There. Very soft. Voices; metal sounds too.  
  
...?_  
  
Urging Racer forward, she crept along the ridge slowly. Dismounting, she jumped off and landed — quietly — in a crouch. Glancing over the edge, she froze.  
  
_There's at least thirty of them,_ Tiana thought, looking down at the men below. They wore more or less identical suits of a dull, nondescript brown, and each one had some kind of weapon that ranged from spears to rifles. Tiana noticed that the better the weapons were, the less motley the uniforms. _Ranks,_ she guessed. _The higher-ups get first pick._  
  
Sitting down to watch, Tiana was able to get snatches of conversation. There was a lot about and some place called They looked like they were setting up for the night, even though it was still only about halfway through the afternoon. Tiana, watching like the hawk she was often compaired to, took in every detail below with a vague sense of superior amusement. Then, climbing onto Racer again, she rode away.  
  
_So the raiders hit Bika. I never liked that place anyway. But Headmaster Daniels should know about this. And it might mean another hundred gil or so._ Feeling the bump in her pocket made by the wooden ball, she smiled again. _Hone your skills, raiders; you're up against me._  
  
  
And whose decision was it to investigate this cave?  
  
Having been treated in the infirmiry and changed into clean uniforms, Squad H now stood at attention in Chang's office. The Instructor was peering at them, almost suspisciously, and this combined with the hovering presence of the Faculty member behind him made Jay a little self-conscious.  
  
It was a group decision, he said. My idea, though.  
  
And was it you who decided to go so far as to be out of contact with the other squads _and_ your SeeD backup?  
  
That wasn't exactly a conscious choice, Jay replied.  
  
Yeah, the giant mama Grendel we ran into kinda threw a wrench in our mission plan, Tycho put in.  
  
Ah, yes. Chang's eyes flicked down to the report Jay had written. This...mother Grendel, which you claim to be over twice the size of a standard such beast, _and_ host to a mid-level GF?  
  
Yes, that one, Jay said, aware that the Instructor wasn't buying it.  
  
That is quite an extraordinary story, Mr. Trager. And what became of this GF?  
  
Well, Jay junctioned it at first, Tycho broke in, It junctioned itself to _him,_ really. But then he gave it to me, since I'm the lightning elemental on the team.  
  
Chang's face betrayed nothing, but the very flatness of his voice spoke volumes. Mr. DaLannen, I have tolerated your behavior for quite some time now. But I fail to see how you have managed to sway Mr. Trager _and_ Ms. Nasima —  
  
Jiri exclaimed. I'm not lying!  
  
Then you expect me to believe that you simply _found_ a GF — junctioned to a monster, no less — defeated that monster, then took the GF? I have heard some imaginative stories in my time, but this is simply preposterous.  
  
The remains are still back in the cave, if you want to look, Jay offered.  
  
We don't have the time to waste on such frivolties, Chang said. You are obviously concerned about your exam score — as you should be — and have concocted this ridiculous —  
  
Off to his side, Jay noticed Tycho dissappear. _Oh, no,_ Jay thought, wincing. Watch out! he yelled as he dove for the nearest wall.  
  
There was a blinding flash of lightning in the center of the office, followed instantly by a second, striking the same point. A glowing sphere, laced with bolts of energy, appeared in the air, which then burst outward in another blinding flash.  
  
A Grendel, scales the same dark green as that in the cave but otherwise of normal proportions, stood in the center of the room, lightning playing across its form.  
  
Chang sprang from his chair, but stayed as far away from the beast as possible. The Faculty member had long retreated into the hallway.  
  
With a deafaning roar, the Grendel spun around and dissappeared into another flash of lightning, leaving Tycho standing where it had been.  
  
Chang forced after a moment. ...in Hyne's name...was _that?_  
  
Tycho shrugged. Thunder Breath. Sorta.  
  
That's the GF we picked up, Jay said.  
  
Chang took a moment to compose himself, shakily returning himself to his seat. Well...I seem to have misjudged you. _But,_ that was completely inappropriate behaviour, Mr. DaLannen. I don't expect a repeat.  
  
Tycho acted disappointed, but couldn't hold back a grin.  
  
Is there anything else, sir? Jaysen asked.  
  
What? No, I think that will be all. Please, leave immediately. Chang hurredly motioned them to the door.


	7. Graduation

_Will all SeeD candidates who participated in yesterday's exam report to the auditorium,_ Ayo's voice asked over the intercom. _Repeat, will all SeeD candidates who participated in yesterday's exam, report to the auditorium._  
  
Jay set down his lunch; it had been tasteless anyway. Tossing the food into one of the disposals, he set the tray on top and headed towards the concourse.  
  
Hey, man.  
  
This time, Jay had noticed Tycho coming up behind him, and merely looked at him expressionlessly.   
  
So, here it comes. The moment where all our training pays off, and we see if we have to spend another year of our lives trying to make it. Nervous?  
  
Not yet, but keep trying.  
  
Tycho grinned. Hey, don't worry about it. We offed a giant mama Grendel and picked up a GF! How can they fail us?  
  
I don't think turning the GF on Chang got us any points.  
  
Hey, he wanted proof, I gave it to him.  
  
The two students sat down on the lift, which raised them to the 2F and the auditorium. Jay — and even Tycho — then silently filed in and took a pair of seats in the front.  
  
One of the Faculty members was already there, holding a clipboard. Jay thought he recognised him as the one from the landing feild, but wasn't sure. Shortly after the thirty candidates were gathered, the slight form of Headmaster Ayo appeared from backstage. All conversation ceased immediately.  
  
First of all, she said, I wish to congratulate each and every one of you who made it this far. While the majority of you will not become SeeDs today, you have all shown excellent potential, and it is my hope that you will apply again next year. She paused for a beat. But even for those of you who passed yesterday's exam, remember that your trial does not end here. From now until the day you resign, you will be expected to perform as stated in the Garden code and whatever contract you are working to fulfill. You will be members of an elite force, the pride of Garden, and are expected to act accordingly.  
  
She nodded to the Faculty member, who cleared his throat and took a step forward. Ahem. Will the following students please step forward. Tycho DaLannen.  
  
Tycho whispered, before standing and trying not to run to the stage.  
  
Samson Inoba. Joa Kristov.  
  
Samson and Joa both jumped up and nearly collided with each other, before regaining their composures and walking calmly up to the stage.  
  
Traci Loper. Kailie Loren.  
  
Jay didn't know Traci well, but she looked happy enough. Kailie was trying to hold back a smile, and not doing a very good job.  
  
That was about when the tension started to mount on Jay. His name was toward the end, and they were going alphabetically, so he couldn't know yet. If he failed...was he willing to go through another year of training?  
  
Jiri Nasima.  
  
Jiri was practically bouncing up the stairs.  
  
_Both the other people in my squad made it,_ Jay thought. _Does that mean I will, too? Or maybe they just chose to blame me, the leader._  
  
Jaysen Trager.  
  
He almost didn't hear. And when it registered, he wondered if he had misheard. But no one else was stepping up. A little shakily, Jay got to his feet and forced himself to the stage. No one demanded, What the hell are you doing?' so he assumed that his name had in fact been called.  
  
Medri Univar. The Faculty member checked over his clipboard. That is all.  
  
There was a low moan from the students who hadn't passed, but Ayo motioned for silence. The rest of you are dismissed. I hope to see some of your faces in next year's graduating class.  
  
She then walked over to the Faculty member, who pulled a number of sheets off his clipboard, handing them to her. These are your SeeD rank reports, she said, and handed the first to Tycho. She also muttered something to him, too softly for Jay to hear, then shook his hand.  
  
When she came to Jay, she said, Trust yourself, Jaysen. Remember that your only limits are those you impose on yourself. She shook his hand, and left him to wonder what exactly she had meant. Ignoring the words for the moment, he looked down at the sheet of paper.  
  
**_Trager, Jaysen._  
Conduct — 64%  
Judgement — 76%  
Attack — 100%  
Spirit — 85%  
Attitude — 91%  
  
83.2%  
  
SeeD Rank: 8**  
  
Jay smiled. Despite his poor marks in Conduct and Judgement — probably for the cave business — he had recieved a very high grade. Starting SeeDs could not reach higher than a ten, and after being apprehensive about even passing, Jay would have taken just about anything.  
  
Report to the main office for your new room assignments, Ayo said. You will recieve your first assignments in one to twenty days. Dismissed.  
  
  
Tycho yelled as soon as they were back in the hallway, loud enough to make Jaysen wince. _Seven!_ Can you believe that?  
  
Jay said.  
  
Tycho mock-punched him. So what did you get, Boss?  
  
  
  
Joa nodded. Me too.  
  
Jiri and Medri said together.  
  
Samson put in.  
  
Traci said unhappily.  
  
Everyone turned to Kailie, who coughed demurely and hid her report behind her back. Jiri said to her friend. What'd you _get?_  
  
Kailie said, clearly avoiding the question.  
  
  
  
she said quietly.  
  
Tycho snapped. How did you _do_ that?  
  
Best student in Garden, Traci said, grimacing.  
  
Kailie shrugged. Oh! Hey, Hahn! She took off as she spotted her friend disappearing down the hall. Jiri followed.  
  
Come on, Tycho said, tugging at Jay's arm. Let's clean out our room. I wanna see my new one before the party!  
  
_Oh, right,_ Jay thought. _The commencement celebration. Another party where I get to stand by the drinks table and listen to the music._  
  
he said, almost managing to feign enthusiasm. Party. Fun.


	8. Dance!

Poor Hahn, Kailie said, staring at the dancing couples on the floor. I hear Squad A did pretty well, too. She worked so hard for this...  
  
There'll be next year, Jiri said, straightening her uniform. Don't worry, she'll make it next time for sure. She did great on the written test, remember?  
  
Kailie said. Well, here we are! SeeDs! Picking up her glass, she bumped Jiri's with it. Let's live it up, huh?  
  
Jiri laughed. Definately! What're the steps to this dance?  
  
Kailie grinned. Pair up in threes, and line up in a circle, far as I know. Or _care._ I dance like a crippled Marlboro, and you know it. You're not getting me out there.  
  
Oh, I don't know, Jiri said, standing up. Moving over to the table next to her, she tapped Jay on the shoulder. Jay! You're a good student, huh? Teach Kailie how to dance!  
  
Jay asked, looking up from his food. Parties were the only times when most students actually got to eat regular food, rather than whatever happened to be in the vending machines. He looked like he had been enjoying it. What did you say?  
  
Oh, _no!_ Kailie said, shaking her head. Jay's even worse than I am!  
  
Double-triple-quadra-giga-dare you! Jiri challenged. Dance with Kailie!  
  
Jay repeated.  
  
Oh, now _that'd_ be a sight to see, Tycho laughed around a mouthful of meat. Mr. Two-left-feet meets Ms. Shuffle-steps. Bet'cha twenty gil they'd ram into every person on the floor before three minutes!  
  
Kailie said. We're not..._that_ bad!  
  
...umm, yes we are, Jay said, tilting his head meaningfully towards Tycho.  
  
Two minutes! Jiri said.  
  
You're on! Tycho grinned, extending his hand.  
  
Jay exclaimed.  
  
Well, Jay, hit the floor! I want that twenty gil for a new axe sheath I've had my eye on.  
  
Jaysen shook his head adamantly. Over my dead body.  
  
And mine, Kailie said, crossing her arms.  
  
Tycho grinned, and stuck his index finger and thumb in his mouth. Letting out a peircing whistle, he motioned to a stand of people across the room. They began to make their way over.  
  
Jiri said jokingly, and giggled. This is how Commander Leonhart met Rinoa Heartilly, she pointed out.  
  
Where'd you get that? Tycho asked, surprised.  
  
_Lion Heart,_ Jiri said. His biography — you know, the one Selphie Tilmitt and President Loire wrote? Instructor Juna gave extra credit to people for reading it. I only got through the first six chapters, though.  
  
What's up? asked one of the people Tycho had called.  
  
Tycho motioned towards Jay and Kailie. Oh, these two are totally into each other, but are too scared to dance. What should we do?  
  
Kailie spluttered. You...blond Geezard!  
  
Jaysen put both hands to his throat and pretended to gag.  
  
No point in forcing them, the person said with a sly smile. If not a dance, then what? A duel? People are always looking for new entertainment at a festival.  
  
A duel sounds good, Jiri said, leaning back against the wall.  
  
Kailie reached over and tapped Jay on the shoulder, motioning to the door. Tactical retreat, she whispered. Jay nodded, and both made for the door as inconspicuously as possible.  
  
That was close, Jay said once they were out of sight.  
  
Kailie smiled. No kidding. I'll have to get Jiri for this one.  
  
I know where Tycho hides the key he stole to the biology lab, Jay offered.  
  
Kailie shook her head. We've already done the frog thing to death. Plus bugs, Turtapods...even an Adamantoise.  
  
A _what?_  
  
She laughed. Just a little one!  
  
That's sort of like suffering a small' Lunar Cry, Jay retorted, drawing another laugh from Kailie. You'll have to show me how you did that.  
  
Oh, Hahn did that one. Kailie's smile faded at the mention of her friend's name.  
  
Ah. Oh, tell her I'm sorry about her not making it, by the way.  
  
The inside of the concourse was all but deserted. Kailie sighed, leaning on the rail outside the lunch area and looking at the screen above. **CONGRATULATIONS NEW SEEDS,** it read. When I talked to her, she basically just wanted to be left alone. I...I dunno what to say to her.  
  
Jay looked away uncomfortably. Sorry to hear that.  
  
Were you worried that you wouldn't make it? she asked.  
  
Sure. Who wouldn't be?  
  
Kailie sighed. Me. I never doubted I would make it. Not for a second.  
  
Why should you? You're the best student in Garden. Everyone knows it.  
  
Yeah. Including me. She looked at Jay, almost pleading. Why am I so ashamed just because I did better? I should be happy, right?  
  
Jay was pacing now, seemingly unaware he was even doing it. It's normal, I guess.  
  
Normal. Right.  
  
They stood there in silence for a few moments. Jay started, absently scratching the back of his neck, I should turn in. We might get an assignment tomorrow.  
  
Kailie agreed quietly. We might as well. Forcing a smile, she motioned back toward the celebration. We don't dare show our faces back _there_ again tonight.  
  
Jay smiled as well.   
  
  
Several minutes later, Jiri looked up to see both of them gone. Sighing, she went back to her table and threw her feet up on another chair.  
  
Tycho said, looking around. And I just came up with _such_ a great idea!  
  
Give it up, my man, the other person said. They got away.  
  
Tycho sighed. Oh. Well, there'll always be next year...  
  
Jiri smothered a laugh in her hand. And next time, we'll be _waiting._


	9. The Morning After

_Eep-eep...eep-eep...eeepeepeepeepeepeepeep!!!_  
  
Mumbling curses, Jay groped for the alarm. The built-in wall clock was a lot harder to turn off than his old alarm, and was a lot more insistant, too. With a last, irate groan, he hit the **ALARM OFF** button. Staring at the wall, he looked over his new uniform for the first time. It looked a lot like the student's uniforms — the same off-white color and basic design — but the shoulders bore a pair of brown-grey patches and the belt wrapping around the waist had a small, silver-and-black Garden symbol embroindered into it. Subtle changes, but obvious to the students in Garden.  
  
Pulling himself out of bed, he glared at the alarm clock. _Nine. Damn! Missed breakfast again._ Pulling on his uniform, he moved out into the main room of his two-room suite. Glancing at his table, he smiled when he saw the brand-new needle sword lying there.  
  
_I am now officially a SeeD,_ he thought, clipping it on. The dark, finely wrought hilt complimented the black belt nicely. He pulled out the needle sword, unhooking the safety. The blade sprung out as he grasped the hilt, much more smoothly than the one he had been issued for training. The blade was razor-sharp. He could do some serious damage with the thing.  
  
The blade retracted as he let go of the hilt, and he switched on the safety again. Shoving it into his belt, he stepped out the door.  
  
  
The concourse was crowded, as always. Most of the SeeDs chose this time to come out and socialize, as the students were required to be in class. New SeeDs still had classes, of course, but with missions interfering with their schedule it would have been impossible for them to attend regular class. Their assignments — light, usually, and infrequent — were transfered to their room computers.  
  
Jay made his way to the ring, looking at the SeeD dispatchment screen. His name was not on the list. He did notice Kailie's, however, in a group with Joa and Medri. The time beside it read 11:00.  
  
_New SeeDs normally get their first mission in one to twenty days. Figures that Kailie's at the top of the list._  
  
called a voice from across the concourse. Jay turned to see Tycho bearing down on him, shiny new combat axes strapped to his sides. Guess you saw about Kailie, huh?  
  
Jay nodded. That was fast.  
  
Must be an instructor's pet thing. Tycho's eyes flitted to somewhere behind Jay. Speak of the devil.  
  
Jay turned to see Kailie and Jiri heading their direction, both in uniform.  
  
Jiri waved. Hey, guys! Didn't see you at breakfast, Jay.  
  
Jay shrugged.   
  
Through _that_ alarm? Jiri made a face. It took me ten minutes just to find the off button!  
  
Which is why I found it _before_ I went to bed, Tycho pointed out.  
  
Kailie said. Well, I'm up in two hours. Wish me luck.  
  
Like you'll need it, Jiri said.  
  
What do you think it's gonna be? Tycho asked.  
  
I'll know in two hours, Kailie said. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to the training center. The gunblade they gave me is a bit different from the one I'm used to.  
  
Jiri said.  
  
Don't forget to write, Tycho added.  
  
Yeah, later, Jay said after a beat. Kailie was already halfway to the exit.


	10. Raiders

We should have rented a car.  
  
Kailie shivered against the cold. The SeeD uniforms were well-insulated, but after three days in the icy plains between Trabia City and the small town of Bika, the low temperatures were beginning to wear on them.  
  
Don't complain, she said, trying to set a strong example. We're SeeDs. We can't let a little thing like the climate get to us.  
  
Joa put in, It shouldn't be much farther to the town of Bika; we can warm up in there.  
  
Medri persisted. Why couldn't we have rented a car? It would've been a lot faster, too!  
  
I'm not blowing my first paycheck on a car, Kailie stated. And we've got a week to report in to Trabia Garden; there's plenty of time.  
  
Well, can I at least use a Firaga? I've got —  
  
Kailie exclaimed. That magic is for the monsters.  
  
It's not fair, Medri moaned. Why do _they_ get to be warm?  
  
Grant them some peace before they die, Joa said. Come on, suck it up. At Trabia Garden, they don't even wear long sleeves!  
  
Well, most of them were born here! _I'm_ from Esthar Garden. It's in the middle of a desert, remember?  
  
It's not a desert, Kailie insisted.  
  
  
  
It'll probably be warmer in that forest, Joa assured, pointing to the patch of trees, now not more than a stone's throw away. According to Kailie's map, Bika was located just on the other side.  
  
We should be in town by sunset, she assured.  
  
Good! I don't want to spend another night out here!  
  
Quit complaining! Kailie snapped. Three days of Medri's whining had begun to wear on her.  
  
It's not much longer, Joa assured.  
  
Kailie agreed, forcing her voice down. _Control your temper, Kailie. You're just a little stressed about your first mission. Don't let it get to you._  
  
She then focused her attention on the approaching forest. The trees, laden down with snow and ice as they were, provided the ideal hiding spots for monsters; they would have to be espescially careful.  
  
That was when she first noticed the brown shape flitting between the trees.  
  
Blinking, she stared at the spot where she had seen the motion, but nothing emerged. Keep your eyes open, she said quietly, her gloved hand closing around the gunblade that hung from her belt.  
  
They had made it out of sight of the forest entrance before the flitting brown form returned. Again, they apeared just at the edge of Kailie's vision, and were always gone by the time she stole a closer look. Do you guys see anything? she hissed, silently drawing her gunblade and checking the load.  
  
Now that you mention it — Joa began, but was cut off when a form dropped from the trees in front of them.  
  
Hold it right there! he demamded. He was in his mid-to-late thirties, with a grizzled brown beard and an impressive collection of scars. The crossbow he held was aimed directly at Kailie's chest.  
  
In the next few seconds, the forest had erupted with brown-clad figures. Absently, Kailie marveled that they had managed to sneak up on three SeeDs with such success.  
  
Who are you? she demanded.  
  
The man gave her a toothy grin. I could ask you the same thing, girl. But I know that uniform. And you don't need to know who we are. He took a step forward. Just that you're going to be giving _us_ everything you have of worth. Then we'll decide whether or not to let you go.  
  
They're the raiders! Medri hissed.  
  
So what do we do? Joa asked.  
  
Kailie paused. They were surrounded, outnumbered about four to one...but they _were_ SeeDs. We were sent to take them out, right? she asked, then turned back to the bearded man.  
  
So, you've made a decision? he asked.  
  
  
  
In the space of a heartbeat, Kailie had thrown out her free hand and enveloped the raider in a Hydra spell. The force of the water threw him a couple meters back, and his return shot went wide.  
  
After that, it was a blur of motion. Medri broke for the nearest tree, but a bullet grazed her shoulder and she nearly dropped her spear. Joa charged one of the raiders, disarming him and likely snapping his neck in a quick double attack. She then retrieved his rifle and took down the man who had shot Medri. He let fly a throwing knife before he fell. Too busy to see where it landed, Kailie jumped another raider, plunging her gunblade into his chest, then ducked behind a tree to get her bearings, only to find another raider there waiting for her. Not bothering with the gunblade, she sent her boot flying into his stomach, then bashed him on the side of the head with the weapon. He went down and did not move.  
  
When she ducked back out, however, she seemed to see nearly as many raiders standing as had been at the beginning, despite the fact that nearly half a dozen were on the ground. While reasoning that more must have been in hiding, she charged the nearest one and sliced the gunblade into his side. He went down, but a flurry of motion to her other side caused her to spin just in time to see Medri knocked to the ground with her own spear as a pair of raiders had flanked her. She charged forward, dispatching one with a Hydraga spell and physically bowling the other over, then kicking him. She then took a moment to check on Medri, as no one else seemed to be an immediate danger.  
  
That was when she noticed Joa lying on the ground some meters away, a throwing knife lodged just below her heart.  
  
The few seconds where Kailie gaped at the death of her friend were all the second raider needed to sweep her feet from under her and relieve her of her weapon. The last thing she saw was the hilt of her own gunblade racing toward her skull.  
  


**------======|END OF PART ONE|======------**


	11. Assignment

Every year, the summer rains drenched southern Esthar in what was nearly a solid sheet of water. At times, it became difficult even to see a few meters in front of you through the haze of water droplets. The Garden schedule was always careful to end the class year before the start of the storms, which could sometimes last for weeks. Nearly all the students were gone now; only those who lived at Garden year-round were still there, along with the faculty and the SeeDs.  
  
Jay stood just inside the main entrance, staring out at the rain. This would be his eighth day since graduation, and he had yet to recieve an assignment. Now, the storms had come, and he could not even go outside. Garden was too open and spacious for one to become claustraphobic, but Jay was instead forced to cope with a mounting sense of boredom. Every day, he would check the monitor, and every day more SeeDs would be sent out. Aside from him, Tycho, Jiri, and Samson, everyone from their graduating class had been sent out. And he could be waiting for another twelve days.  
  
  
  
Startled, Jay spun to see Hahn standing behind him, also looking out at the rain. Oh. Hey.  
  
Still haven't been sent out yet, huh?  
  
Jay shook his head. Tycho thinks they're saving the best for last.  
  
Lucky you.  
  
Jay paused, unsure of what to say. Are you going to try out again next year? he asked.  
  
Hahn sighed. I don't know. I don't want to go through all the training again, but I can't think of anywhere else to go. All my friends are here.  
  
Jay nodded. Any idea...why you didn't make it? I mean, I was sure.... He stopped, unsure as to whether he should be asking.  
  
Yeah, no one seems to know why I failed. Everyone says they were sure I would make it. Except the faculty, of course. She glanced at Jay. You remember what the Headmaster said? About how she knew we had what it takes, but that we had to know, too? Well, something like that.  
  
Jay nodded.  
  
I think that's the problem. I get the feeling that I was the only one in Garden who _didn't_ think I'd make it. That's probably what did it, I think.  
  
For a moment, they just stood there, with the rain crashing down outside. _I did it again,_ Jay thought. _Why do I keep getting myself into these conversations? I can never think of anything to say at times like this, but she's waiting for me to say **something.** I hate this._  
  
Well, maybe...you'll do better next year, he offered weakly, kicking himself the moment the words left his mouth.  
  
Letting out another sigh, Hahn stared out at the rain. I don't think I'm going to try out again. I mean, if I would make a really good SeeD, I would have passed _this_ year, right?  
  
_They can't think that way. Why would they let you try out again, if that was true?  
  
I should be saying this out loud._  
  
You never know, he said.  
  
_Dammit!_  
  
The chime of the intercom spared him from any further humiliation. _Will the following SeeDs please report to the Headmaster's office for assignment in thrity minutes: Tycho DaLannen, Jiri Nasima, and Jaysen Trager. Be prepared to depart immediately after being briefed._  
  
  
Taking a data slate from a faculty member, Ayo handed it to Jay. This is a copy of a report from Trabia Garden a few days ago. Intellegence suggests that Bika, a town near Trabia Garden, has been attacked by a band of raiders who have bagan operating in the region. You are to investigate the truth of these rumors, and report to Headmaster Daniels at T-Garden for further instructions. The Garden will provide for transportation _to_ Trabia, but once you have arrived you will need to find your own methods. Whether you rent a car or chocobo or simply walk, make sure it is the most efficient. Your SeeD stipend should cover all expenses. Any questions?  
  
They were silent. _Seems pretty simple,_ Jay thought. _But why isn't T-Garden taking care of this?_  
  
Ayo continued, we sent a team up to Bika seven days ago. This team consisted of three SeeDs — most of whom I think you know. Kailie Loren was the team leader, her subordinates were Medri Univar and Joa Kristov. Trabia Garden never received this delegation. You are instructed to find these SeeDs — or their remains. Be prepared for the worst.  
  
_Kailie?_ Jay felt a pang of worry. _Remains?_ he asked, hesitantly.  
  
Ayo looked over. "You have a question, Mr. Trager?  
  
_Yeah. If Kailie couldn't handle this, what makes you think **we** can?_ Jay glanced over at his team yet again, and reconsidered voicing his fear out loud. _No,_ he decided. _Even if she would let us off, I don't think I could go on knowing I didn't even try._  
  
No, ma'am, he said.  
  
Ayo crossed her arms. You three have already proved that you are capable of handling what may seem like an inordinate amount of difficulty. However, should you — at any time — feel you are incapable of handling this, report to Trabia Garden. Headmaster Daniels will deploy his own SeeDs to complete the mission.  
  
That won't be neccesary, Jay said.  
  
I should hope not, Ayo said. Any further quetions? She nodded when no one said anything. Good. You will leave from Seagull landing field immediately, where you will proceed to Esthar Airstation and take suborbital transportation to Trabia City. From there, you will proceed directly to Bika. Dismissed!  
  
Jay nodded, heading for the door. Tycho followed, but Jiri lingered a bit longer. This is bad, Tycho pointed out. Really _baaaad._  
  
Not up for it, Tycho? Jay asked grimly.  
  
Never said that. Tycho grimaced. Just —  
  
Jiri supplied. Tycho nodded.  
  
Yeah. Just disappearing like that isn't right.  
  
_No kidding._ The sooner we leave, the sooner we can figure this out, Jay mentioned. Shouldering his pack, he led the three out into the rain.  
  
  
Jay barely even remembered the ride from Garden to Esthar Airstation. He knew they had taken a Garden hovercraft directly there, but he could recall none of the specifics. He didn't particularly care to try, either.  
  
He absently handed his ID to the attendant, and followed him to the transport pod up on the launch deck. Tycho was saying something about how cool it would be to actually use one of the things. All Jay saw was an ugly metal cork.  
  
The inside was slightly more spacious than he had expected. He stowed his pack in the overhead compartment and plopped down in one of the six G-seats lined up along the wall, dutifully fastening the multitude of safety belts. Glancing out the window that ran along the side, he could see no trace of the pod's stubby wings.  
  
_And this thing is going to take us halfway around the world._ That thought was enough to distract him from the mission ahead as the pod levitated itself into the massive cannon-like launcher.  
  
_Please make sure you remain strapped into your seats until further notice,_ came the calm, automated voice. _This flight will take approximately forty-five minutes._  
  
They were secure in the launcher, and a high whine was beginning to assert itself. Here it comes, Tycho said.  
  
There was a dull explosion outside, and the pod shot out of the launcher, into the sky. All three of the Seeds were pinned back in their seats as the airstation and the city of Esthar slid away behind them.  
  
Oh, wow, this is fun! Tycho exclaimed.  
  
After a few minutes, the shaking died down as the pod slipped up to the very edge of the planet's atmosphere. The craft, though utterly nonaerodynamic for purpose of reentry, could direct airflow in such a way that it could still slide easily through the air.  
  
To Jay, it still seemed like he had just been shot out of a very large cannon.  
  
Hey, do you guys ever worry about these things? Jiri asked.  
  
My first time in one, Tycho said. And I'm loving it!  
  
But, like, what if they deploy the retreival grid in the wrong place, y'know? Or the flight drive kicks out? What's anyone gonna do?  
  
Flying in these things is safer than driving a hovercar, Jay said. Besides, it's the fastest way to get to Trabia.  
  
I know, but isn't it kinda scary?  
  
We might already be too late. I don't want to waste any more time.  
  
The edge in Jay's voice cut off any reply for a moment, then Tycho ventured, Hey, I'm sure Kailie and everybody will be all right.  
  
_Then why haven't they checked in?_  
  
Jay lay back in his seat, and stared out the window at the earth below. They were just passing over the Nortes mountains, he saw. _This is her first mission. There's no way she could fail. Not Kailie. She **has** to be all right.  
  
If she's not, what hope is there for us?_


	12. Bika

Hey! _Hey!_ The pilot shook Jay, who was muttering unintelligebly. Wake up!  
  
Wh-what time is it? Jay asked, blinking. The long windows on either side of the aircar had darkened to opacity, so he couldn't tell whether they were flying or not, much less whether it was night or day.  
  
Ten o'clock at night, the man said. And we're in Bika.  
  
Jay repeated. Got it. Bika. Sighing, he got up. Nudging Tycho with his boot — Tycho had opted to sleep on the floor, as there were only two benches — he grabbed his pack and threw it onto Jiri. Guys! Wake up. We're there.  
  
Jiri snorted as the pack hit her. Oww! What did you _pack,_ Jay?  
  
Snk...I'm up, I'm up. Tycho mumbled something from the floor, then promptly fell back asleep.  
  
Jay snapped, giving him a somewhat harder kick in the side.   
  
Yow! Hey! Tycho grumbled from the floor, pulling himself up with the aid of the table and Jay's knee. I was up way before you!  
  
Right, Tycho, Jay said. Stretching, he waved his hand over the door sensor. The door promptly slid open, and he motioned to the dark city outside. Shall we go?  
  
The air was cold and still outside, and noises carried well. The hum of the aircar wafted across the tundra eerily, bouncing off the dark city. The town of Bika was not large; even in the moonlight Jay could see straight through to the other side. The houses were small and domed, made of hardened earth — a much simpler design than that of Trabia city, but a reliable one nonetheless. This same hardened earth formed the city's roads.  
  
Not a single light could be seen in the enrire town.   
  
Tycho looked around, pulling his jacket tighter around him. No lights. Does that mean what I think it means?  
  
Let's hope not, Jay said, scanning the city. No lights, no movement. The place was a ghost town.  
  
Pretty spoo-ky. Jiri whistled softly, grinning as she pulled her headband down over her ears.  
  
No kidding, Tycho said. Looks like we got here just a bit too late.  
  
Jay moved to one of the houses, pushing the door open. Everything of value was gone, leaving some very distinctive marks where they had been removed. Two dark, lifeless forms lay on the ground. I think it's safe to say the rumors about the raid are true, he said, stepping back out.  
  
No kidding! Jiri agreed.  
  
Jay looked around at the other dark houses. The town was lifeless; every distinction that marked the town had died with its residents. There was just a profound sense of emptiness. A whole town of empty houses.  
  
Let's check the others, just to be sure, he said. Then head to T-Garden right away. I don't want to spend the night here.  
  
  
The town was definately raided, Jay was saying. No one was left there alive, but a lot of the houses were empty. There might be survivors who left before we got there.  
  
Headmaster Daniels nodded. Unfortunately, that was more or less what I had expected, he said tiredly. Well, the raiders will have been long gone by now. I don't expect we'll be able to find anything more there. Hmm.... He paused for a moment as if considering something, then shook his head slightly. You are correct, he continued. There may be refugees from the town of Bika who have taken shelter somewhere nearby. Your next objective is to find them.  
  
_And what about Kailie and the others?_ Jay demanded silently.  
  
Hey, what about Kailie and the others? Tycho asked.  
  
Ms. Loren and her team will likely be in the same location as whatever refugees you find. If not, they are likely no longer alive. He gave the three young SeeDs a slightly sympathetic look. You may leave whenever you like. However, you will be expected to report back in seven days regardless of your situation. Dismissed.  
  
  
Is anyone else beginning to think this mission sucks? Tycho asked as they made their way along the wide, arched corridor.  
  
Oh, yeah, Jiri affirmed. Sooooo...what do we do now?  
  
Jay pushed the door to the outside open, ondering once again why a Garden in the middle of the Trabia continent would have so much outside space. Find Kailie, he answered.  
  
In a whole continent? Tycho demanded. That's like looking for a needle in a frickin' desert.  
  
Needle? Desert? Sounds like I'm needed somewhere, called a wry, half-amused voice from somewhere behind them. Everyone spun around, but the hall was empty.  
  
Who said that? Jiri demanded. C'mere and show yourself!  
  
Behind you, the voice said, and everyone spun around again. A slender, tallish girl had apparently materialized out of nowhere. Long black hair was tied in a mathmatically precise braid down the center of her back, and deep blue eyes sparked in amusement. She was wearing dusk-grey long pants, and a faded blue shirt. Every move she made implied stealth.  
  
Who are you? Tycho asked.  
  
With a winning smile, she took a deep bow. Trailmaster Tiana at your service. I'm the proverbial jack of all trades — assassin, spy, pickpocket, theif, scout, guide, you name it. And I know more about this region than any tour guide you could find. Now, what are you looking for?  
  
_She's certainly confident,_ Jay thought. _Or just full of herself._ he said aloud. It's a SeeD mission...  
  
Ah, but they never said it was a _secret_ SeeD mission, did they? And if it's just covert, that could be my middle name! If I had one, she added somewhat more quietly, with a conspiratorial glint in her eye.  
  
Get lost, Tycho said with a snort.  
  
But if you don't take me along, She said, smiling, how will you get your axes back?  
  
Tycho demanded, looking down at his side. Both axes were gone. With a laugh, Tiana held them up.  
  
How'd you do that? Jiri asked, staring.  
  
He turned his back on me. Tiana shrugged, stepping back as Tycho grabbed for his weapons.  
  
Jay, his hand darting to make sure his needle sword was still there, took a step forward. Give them back, he said in his best commanding voice.  
  
Tiana grinned, and made as if to drop one in Jay's hand. He grabbed it, but found himself holding a plastic flower instead. she said, looking at it with a mock-contemplative expression on her face. I thought I threw that one away.  
  
Jiri jumped at her, but Tiana was too quick. Ducking and hopping backwards, she left Jiri grabbing empty air.  
  
What are we going to do with a pickpocket? Jay asked her in the most civil voice he could manage at the instant, casting away the flower.  
  
How about Tiana asked. Do you know the Mesmerize trails through the forest? Can you get yourself up Breakneck Pass without breaking a neck? Can you evade a search party on a barren tundra? Hmm?  
  
Tycho, in a sudden burst of motion, lunged at Tiana. As if she had expected it the whole time, she smoothly sidestepped and stuck out a foot to trip him. with a loud Tycho fell to the ground.  
  
Jay gritted his teeth. _She's an opportunist. And a damn annoying one. But she does seem to know her stuff._ Glancing at Tycho as he struggled to lift himself back to his feet, he crossed his arms. If we let you come, you don't cause any trouble. Got it?  
  
I only cause trouble to people I don't _like,_ she said, grinning. Believe me, I'll keep up. If you can keep up with _me!_ Laughing, she bent down and deftly placed the axes back in their sheaths as Tycho got up.  
  
You can't be serious, man! Tycho exclaimed, clasping his axes protectively.  
  
Hey, I'm not too crazy about this either, Jay hissed. But something tells me we're not getting rid of her. Just watch your back.  
  
Tiana whistled shrilly, and a fairly large chocobo trotted up. she said sternly, and the bird _wark_ed and ran off.  
  
Welcome to the club, Jiri said, stretching out her hand. Tiana grinned and clasped it warmly. Jay, ignoring the two, moved for the exit.  
  
Tiana called, running after him.  
  
Jay turned and glared at her. I thought you could keep up? he asked coldly.  
  
I can. You just forgot something.  
  
His eyes narrowed.   
  
Tiana smiled, and held up her hand. In it she held Jay's needle sword. Jay snatched the weapon back, and was a little surprised when she actually let him.  
  
This is part of what I meant by he growled, hooking the weapon back on his belt and turning back for the exit.


	13. Tiana

The temperature was a bit higher in the forest, but the chill was easily enough to occupy the three SeeDs' attention. Tycho stopped glaring at Tiana, Jiri stopped everything, and Jay nearly forgot to worry about Kailie. Even Tiana seemed to change, becoming watchful and silent as opposed to the mischievous nature they had seen from her.  
  
Where are we even going? Jiri asked, subdued. Jay glanced up, and shook his head.  
  
I don't know.  
  
Maybe if we find the Raiders — Tycho started.  
  
Tiana said, softly. Jay turned around to give her a tired look.  
  
What is it this time?  
  
Those Raiders you were talking about finding...  
  
  
  
I think they already found you.  
  
Jay's hand moved to his sword. What do you mean? he hissed.  
  
We're surrounded, Tiana said, eyes narrowing. Sorry I didn't notice it before, but... they're still a bit away, and closing. I'd say... about three stone's throws.  
  
Jay motioned to the rest of the team, and they drew their weapons. How can you tell?  
  
Look at the tops of those trees, Tiana said, pointing to a grove a fair distance away. Jay had to peer between the branches of several other trees to see them.  
  
There is something odd there, but...  
  
They're waving north to south, Tiana said. The rest are waving in the wind, east to west. Meaning...  
  
...that someone's in those trees, Jay finished. _Okay, so the girl's good. Either that or this is just a fluke...._  
  
You sure we're surrounded? Tycho asked. Tiana nodded grimly.  
  
You're not going to talk your way out of this one, she said. Best thing we can hope for is to get the first strike.  
  
Well, then, Jiri said, eyes gleaming. Let's smash them!  
  
Not so loud, Jay said. The needle sword sprung from the hilt, and he turned back the way they had been going. Everyone, act normal. Pretend you don't know that they're here.  
  
Tycho said.  
  
Great plan, Tiana mumbled. Jay shot her an angry glance, but she seemed not to notice.  
  
There was a flash of brown to one side, and Jay had to stop himself from looking. _Don't let them know we see them...._ Instead, he tried to trudge through the snow like any other cold, tired traveler would do.  
  
  
  
Jay glanced at Tycho, who was staring around with a fair amount of confusion mixed with anger. Glancing around, Jay saw why: Tiana had disappeared.  
  
he said, wincing. Not _now...._  
  
There was a noise behind him, and he whirled around. A brown-clad, spear wielding man stood, directly blocking his path.  
  
he snarled. You again.  
  
Who are you? asked Jay in his most surprised voice. Motioning to Tycho and Jiri, he made an almost imperceptible hand signal. _Three._  
  
My name's not important, the man snarled. Jay moved his hand again. _Two._ The only important thing is —  
  
Jiri yelled, swinging her flail.  
  
_Not yet!_ Jay thought, startled into motion. Tycho jumped, swinging his axes at the man. Suddenly, the forest was alive with raiders, each one struggling to get at them.  
  
Jay sliced through the leather armor of one, who fell back, cursing. The man slashed at him with his knife, catching Jay across the wrist and damaging his glove before he could parry. Jiri came in with her flail, crashing it through the man's skull with a powerful strike. Jaysen turned to see Tycho struggling against a huge man almost twice his size, and tried to make his way over to help.  
  
An iron-knuckled fist caught him across the jaw, and he stumbled. Twisting, he caught a glimpse of another man about to drive his fist through his face. Jiri was facing off with a woman wielding a deadly-looking pike, and Tycho was still engaged in his battle. Jay twisted to one side as the man's fist came down, driving through the snow instead of him.  
  
There was a sudden spray of blood, and a throwing knife seemed to burst out of the man's chest. He staggered, a stricken expression on his face.  
  
Jay twisted around as a huge battle axe thudded into the ground next to his face, ramming his needle sword into his opponent's midsection. Three more were coming out of the forest, heading straight for him.  
  
someone yelled, and Jay glanced over to see Tycho's opponent's head appear to simply fall off his body. There was a _whirr_ing noise, and something small and black flew past his face. Tiana fell from the trees beside him, wrist blades flashing as she dispatched one of the people coming form the forest. Jay jumped to his feet, impaling another as reinforcements came from the forest.  
  
There's no end to this! Tycho yelled. Tiana grabbed a branch, pulling herself up with acrobatic ease. A black stone flew through the air past one of the raider's necks, suddenly appearing to turn of its own accord and fly several times around the raider's head. The raider made a gurgling noise as she fell to the ground, several angry red lines about her neck.  
  
_Strangling cord,_ Jay thought. _As an assassin, she has it pretty much down. Now if she could just be a bit less annoying...._  
  
A quick slash-thrust felled two more of the raiders, and Tycho's axe flew into the skull of a third. There was a thunk from one side, and Jay caught a glimpse of Jiri swinging her flail to finish a raider off. One more coming from the trees was dead before he landed — a throwing knife embedded in his throat. Soon enough, the raiders were all lying dead, dismembered or unconscious around the forest floor.  
  
Whew, that was a close one, Tiana said, dropping from the trees again behind Jay. Jay almost jumped out of his uniform.  
  
_Stop_ that! he snapped.  
  
Tiana shrugged. There aren't any more, she said, retrieving her two throwing knives. Nice fighting. Though your style is a bit...risky.  
  
  
  
Come _on._ Tiana said. Three against...lessee...ten? Three-on-one odds? In a fair fight?  
  
We're SeeDs, Jay said.  
  
In hiding, one man or woman could make themselves an army, Tiana said, obviously quoting something. Xu's Principals of Defense and Offense, she said. I think it used to be required reading in most academies, but they decided to take it out because of it's antiquity.' I've done that before, though.  
  
Good for you, Jay said, rolling his eyes as he wiped off his blade. Anyhow, Xu also said that a small team of soldiers, properly trained, could defeat an army by using its own numbers against them. That's why SeeDs operate in teams of three.  
  
Tiana smiled pleasantly.  
  
Can we go now? Tycho asked, motioning to the forest. I don't want to stay in here any longer than I have to.  
  
Tiana offered. I can take you to Icicle. It's my hometown — more or less. Call it my base of operations.  
  
Why do we want to go to Icicle? Tycho asked.  
  
Because I can check with my pals, see if any of them have seen anyone. You realize this isn't normally done, though.  
  
What is this? Tycho asked. The Thieves' Guild?  
  
Something like that, Tiana grinned. Well? Nothing goes on around here without one of them knowing. Up for it?  
  
Jiri said, looking at Jay. One of them's sure to have seen Kailie, right, Jay?  
  
I dunno, Jay said. Then he sighed. Sure, why not. Not like we have any other ideas, he added under his breath.  
  
Tiana said, clapping once. If you'll just follow me, she said, Icicle's just this way....


	14. Kailie and Darian

Icicle was about the same size as Bika, but bore a very different look to it. Besides being inhabited, the town was composed of old-fashioned wooden houses rather than packed earth, and it was set on a rolling hill instead of the level ground of Bika. A number of men were outside, attempting to reattach a large sign to the front of a larger building, and a few kids were riding sleds down the hill.  
  
Looks like a nice place, Jay observed.  
  
Hey, Jay? Tycho said. Tiana's disappeared again.  
  
Jay's hand instinctively want to his needle sword. All your gear still there?  
  
Tycho and Jiri nodded.  
  
She'll be back, then. Let's just check out the city.  
  
Before long, one of the men over by the sign noticed their approach. he called, running over. You guys are SeeDs?  
  
Jay looked down at his uniform. _Really should have changed out of these._   
  
You're here after that other girl, right?  
  
Jay asked.  
  
She's _here?_ Jiri asked.  
  
Tycho asked.  
  
Came in about a week ago, the man was saying. She's in the hotel, if you want to see her. Pretty bad shape, though —  
  
Where's the hotel? Jay snapped.  
  
  
Kailie lay on one of the hotel beds, asleep. Sweat plastered her hair to her scalp, and her breathing was labored. A man and woman were there tending to her. Her gunblade, the _Ares,_ was propped up against the wall.  
  
What happened? demanded Jay.  
  
Looks like an infection, the man said. We called a doctor from Trabia City, but haven't got any response.  
  
She seems to be fighting her way through it, the woman said. She was delirious last night; she's just resting now.  
  
Tycho moaned. That's bad.  
  
I hope she'll be okay, Jiri agreed.  
  
What happened? Jay demanded.  
  
I don't know, the man admitted. She was unconscious when she was brought in.  
  
Tycho glanced at Jiri. Brought in? By who?  
  
The man sighed. Ah...that would be Darian. He's a strange lad, but nice enough. He didn't say anything about where he found her.  
  
Where can I find him? Jay asked, forcing his eyes off Kailie.  
  
  
Half-buried in a snowdrift at the bottom of a hill, it was instantly apparent why the house would have been abandoned. Nonetheless, a column of smoke was rising from the chimney, and Jay could see lights through the windows.  
  
This must be it, Tycho observed.  
  
Nodding, Jay walked up to the door, thankfully on the lee side of the snowdrift, and knocked.  
  
It's not locked, came a voice from inside.  
  
With a shrug, Jay slid the door open and stepped through. The inside of the house was bare, with no furniture, only an oddly shaped brown sheet spread out in front of the fireplace. A wooden mug with some dark liquid rested on the sheet. There was no light save from the fire and the half-covered windows.  
  
Crouched on the sheet was a young man dressed entirely in black. His long, dark hair nearly blended with the indistinguishable fabric of his clothing, and a short-barreled automatic shotgun was attached to his metal-link belt. He was facing away from them, and had not moved at all when they had entered.  
  
Are you Darian? Jay asked.  
  
That's right, the man replied, without seeming to move at all. Is there something you need?  
  
That's right, Tycho said. What do you know about Kailie?  
  
Hmm. Is that what her name is?  
  
The girl you brought in a few days ago, Jay prodded. Where did you find her? Was anyone else with her?  
  
She was being taken by the raiders, Darian said calmly, still refusing to move. I managed to convince them to leave her. There were a number of bodies nearby. Two wore clothes like hers, the rest were raiders.  
  
_Joa and Medri are dead._ Jay closed his eyes. _How did this happen...?_ Do you know anything about the raiders themselves? He forced the words past a growing lump in his throat.  
  
Yes. I could show you if you like.  
  
Tycho raised his eyebrows. Oh, no way, man! he hissed. Tiana's bad enough!  
  
It's up to you, of course, Darian said in the same calm, flat tone he had been using all along. But I can show you where the raiders will strike next.  
  
_What the hell._ All right, Jay conceded.  
  
Darian nodded. Then, picking up the cup, he stood and turned to face them. Jay realized that he was _tall,_ though he didn't look much older than Jay himself. When will you want to leave?  
  
Not just yet. Jay started to turn, but then he noticed something odd. The liquid in the mug, held firmly in Darian's gloved left hand, was _boiling._ He was certain it hadn't been before.  
  
Jiri exclaimed. What's going on with..._that?_  
  
Darian glanced calmly down at the mug. he said, and a moment later the boiling stopped. One of my more useful curses, he explained, with a small smile, before taking a drink from the mug.  
  
There were about a dozen questions Jay felt like asking. Instead, he headed for the door.  
  
  
Kailie was laying in bed, exactly as she had been when Jay had last seen her. The man — supposedly the hotel owner — had been downstairs, but the woman was still there, tending to her.  
  
_This is one of those things I thought I'd never see. Garden's best student, taken down on her first mission. How could this have happened? What kind of a force could have done this?  
  
What's to prevent us from being next?_  
  
She should be fine, the woman said. She's already been through the worst of it; she could wake up in a couple days.  
  
_I can't wait a couple of days._ Thanks for all your help, he said, and turned for the door.  
  
Jiri, Tycho, and Darian — who now wore his dinner mat as a long cape — were all waiting for him outside.  
  
One of us should stay here, he said. In case Kailie —  
  
I will! Jiri said immediately.  
  
Only a little surprised at her action, Jay looked at Tycho, who merely shrugged. All right. When Kailie's well enough to travel, you should report to Trabia Garden.  
  
Got it! By the way, where's Tiana? Jiri looked around if the question would cause her to emerge. It wasn't such an unreasonable idea, he thought.  
  
Nonetheless, she did not show herself.  
  
Who cares? Tycho asked impatiently. Let's go!  
  
Jay looked at Darian. So where are we going?


	15. Elder

At a distance, it looked like a giant bubble of ice rising out of the ground. As they drew closer, Jay could see that it was in fact a massive glass dome, the size of a small city. Eventually, he could make out that the dome was composed of triangular glass facets, and reached up hundreds of meters at its peak. He could barely make out the entrance at the end of the winding path they followed.  
  
So that's the Shumi Farm, Tycho breathed.  
  
Incredible, isn't it? Darian asked. The Shumis may be poor with names, but they certainly have a gift for understatement. It was built nearly three centuries ago, one of the first buildings of its kind. And it still is the largest.  
  
As usual, Jay could detect no emotion in the other's voice. Between his attitude — or rather his complete lack of any — and his self-heating left hand, Darian certainly made interesting company.  
  
And this is where you think the Raiders are going to strike? Jay asked.  
  
This is their next target.  
  
They fell back into silence, as Jay turned that over in his head. _Assuming the raiders really are coming here, why? The Farm provides more than half the food for the region, but there's nothing there worth stealing._ He couldn't help a small smile. _Maybe they're getting hungry?  
  
Stop it!_ he instantly admonished himself. _This is serious. People are dead! I need to focus on the mission.  
  
Okay. So, why would a group of outlaws want to attack a giant farm?_  
  
  
He still hadn't come up with an answer when the tall door slid open, allowing entry into the vast interior of the building.  
  
If it had looked impressive from the outside, inside it was spectacular. The sunlight played across the facets of the dome, creating a brilliant light show all along the roof. Below, simple earth paths wound between crops of every kind of plant imaginable; there were even groves of fruit-bearing trees scattered throughout. Between the dazzling brightness of the dome and the lush greenness of the floor, the dull brown structures of the Shumi buildings interspaced throughout the Farm were difficult for Jay to see at first. A frog croaked at him from a nearby pond.  
  
It was also about twenty-five degrees warmer inside the dome. Jay immediately began to sweat, and quickly removed his uniform jacket and tied it around his waist. Tycho mimicked the move, but Darian did not seem to notice the change at all.  
  
a voice said from behind Jay, and he turned to see a short, yellow-skinned Shumi standing behind him. He (She? It?) wore a trailing, blue-grey robe, dusty and a bit wet. It seemed to fit the general atmosphere. I am Irrigator. May I help you?  
  
_Irrigator,_ Jay thought. _Darian's right; they really aren't good with names._ he started, unsure of what exactly to say. We would like to speak with whoever's in charge here, if it's not inconvenient.  
  
Irrigator blinked slowly. Charge? We have one Elder, but aside from that we work together. We have no leader, in the way you mean.  
  
Jay said. Well, could we maybe speak to your Elder?  
  
The Shumi made a gesture with his huge hands. Elder is busy right now, but he should be able to see you in time. Would you like to stay?  
  
Jay nodded. he said.  
  
Farmer will show you to the hotel, Irrigator said. Jay glanced over as one of the numerous Shumi farmers detached himself from his work and began to move over across the dirt paths.  
  
said the other Shumi. The hotel is just this way.  
  
Jay and the others fell into step behind him. When will we be able to see the Elder? he asked. This is important.  
  
Elder is rarely busy for more than a few days at a time, Farmer replied.  
  
**_DAYS?_**  
  
So, you're all named after your jobs, is that it? Tycho asked, before Jay could protest.  
  
Of course. A name should express an individual's identity. And what better way than by stating what we do?  
  
Tycho glanced over the long rows of farmers. But doesn't it get confusing? I mean, with a whole lot of Shumis with the same name?  
  
There was a pause. Farmer said, sounding a bit confused. Why should it?  
  
Tycho raised his eyebrows, but did not reply. Darian simply nodded slowly.  
  
This is the hotel. Farmer motioned to a large brown building that looked exactly like every other one Jay could see. Feel free to stay here until you are prepared to see Elder.  
  
_Until **we** are prepared...?_ We need to talk to your Elder as soon as possible, he stressed.  
  
Then you will. Apparently feeling the conversation was over, the Shumi turned and walked back to the farmland.  
  
What was _that_ about? Tycho asked, addressing no one in particular.  
  
The Shumis have their own way, Darian said simply. They can't be rushed.  
  
Jay said. Well, let's check in, then.  
  
  
At least the hotel didn't charge them.  
  
They remained in the farm for three days before they saw the Elder, all the while receiving the same answer: That they would see him when they were ready. No one would explain what that meant.  
  
It was only part boredom that drove Jay to explore the town. It was a complete village, he realized. There was even a shop, run by a middle-aged human. He claimed that one of his ancestors had evolved from a Shumi, and Jay could not make up his mind whether or not to believe him. All in all, the Farm had about a hundred permanent residents.  
  
He spent a fair amount of time in the Workshop, talking with the various Artisans, Sculptors and Assistants. They had quite an impressive collection of statues of various figures, some of which Jay had heard of, some he had not. He even saw one of the near-legendary Commander Squall Leonhart. However, he was too preoccupied with the raider attack that Darian warned of to pay any real attention.  
  
On the third morning, Jay went out to see several Shumis struggling with a large, fallen tree. It was growing too large, one explained, and beginning to steal water from others nearby. Now, we will have to cut it up for storage. He did not sigh, but Jay definitely saw the implication. The work will probably take us most of the day.  
  
It was, indeed, a big tree. Not having anything better to do, Jay offered to help.  
  
he asked, taking one of the oddly shaped saws. ...what kind of tree is this? _Great topic,_ he snorted at himself. _Why does everything I say come out so stupid?_  
  
The Shumi to his left pulled a saw through a layer of bark. It was a large one.  
  
_...Was that a joke, or did they really not get my question?_ he wondered. The Shumis were difficult to read.  
  
It may be made into a statue when we have finished with it, the one on Jay's right said. The core is hard enough.  
  
Really? Uhm...a statue of what? Jay asked, still trying to find something to talk about.  
  
Who can guess? the first one said. Of you, perhaps.  
  
**_Me!?_** Jay jumped.   
  
The Shumi either ignored him or didn't hear him. Pulling the saw through the wood again, he separated a large amount of bark from the trunk of the giant tree.  
  
Why would you want to make a statue of me? Jay asked, an odd feeling in his stomach.  
  
a Shumi across from Jay said, a Moomba found a human outside our Village. The human was hurt and bleeding badly. The Moomba took him to our Village, where he was treated. The Moomba remembered the human's blood, in case it ever saw the human again. The Shumi stopped, leaving Jay to wonder if the story had any relevance whatsoever.  
  
The man stayed with our Village for many long weeks, another Shumi continued. But he could not stay; he had other things to do, so he left.  
  
This man, another Shumi said, had a quality about him. One that attracted people to him. We did not understand this quality. We thought, perhaps, if we made a statue of him we could learn of this quality better.  
  
The Shumi trailed off, and Jay wondered it that was the end of the story or if another Shumi was going to take it up. No one spoke, however, so Jay just glanced at the Shumi who had started it. _And this has...**what** to do with me?_  
  
The Shumi moved a branch he had severed onto a small pile of twigs. Silently, he looked at Jay.  
  
I think you may see the Elder now, he said.


	16. Shumi Philospohy

It shouldn't have surprised Jay that Elder's house was exactly the same as every other building in the Farm. He wondered if it was a conscious decision on the part of the Shumis; a statement that what was on the outside was not important. Knowing them, they probably had simply never considered doing it any other way. The Shumis had insisted that Jay go alone, saying something about how Tycho and Darian had to find their own way.' Darian had seemed to understand perfectly, and Tycho had eventually agreed.  
  
The Elder's house was not exactly hidden; it was merely in the midst of a number of identical structures connected by a maze of earth roads, with two Moombas sitting outside the door being the only distinction it held. Them, and a life-size statue of a long-haired young man brandishing a machine gun over his head. Jay had stumbled on it largely by accident, and he doubted if he would be able to find it again. He hoped he wouldn't need to.  
  
The Moombas jumped up in unison as Jay approached. They regarded him curiously with their bright, black eyes, before one ran up to him and pegan pulling at his pant leg. it chirped.  
  
Jay asked, looking down at the thing. _What?_ Jay wondered for a moment why the creature was talking about a centuries-dead Esthar president.  
  
Mmmmeet Elderrrrrr, the other growled, and the first one bounded back to the building. Jay felt slightly awkward as the furry orange creature opened the door for him with a soft yip.   
  
The inside was brightly lit, colored exclusively with light greys and browns. A ring of overhead lights surrounded the room, although they were off for the moment; natural light filtered in through the windows in the ceiling. A pair of couches were set up on opposite sides of the room, and the walls were lined with articles from ancient magazines.  
  
Elder sat in a chair off to one side of the far end of the room, watching Jay patiently. Even sitting, he was a head taller than the other Shumis. His hands were considerabely larger as well, but otherwise he looked perfectly normal for one of the beings. His eyes never left Jay's face, and the SeeD suddenly felt slightly unconfortable.  
  
he offered.  
  
Elder bowed. It is an honor to meet you, he said. His voice was slightly deeper than the other Shumis.  
  
...Right. I need to warn you about a Raider attack that might be headed this way.  
  
I see.  
  
Jay waited for him to say something else. he prompted. What are you going to do?  
  
Elder gestured with his hands.   
  
Jay blinked.   
  
We are prepared to defend ourselves, Elder said calmly, but in the centuries since we built this farm, we have not needed to enter combat once to defend it. If these raiders want food, then we will give it to them; we have more than enough to spare. If they desire our statues, they may have them; their purpose is done. What else can they want?  
  
_Antique magazines?_ Jay almost smiled. They could want to tear the place to the ground.  
  
  
  
Jay was silent. _Who knows why people do what they do? ...No, that's just an excuse. He's right, it wouldn't make any sense for the raiders to tear the place down. What would they gain?_  
  
Elder gestured to the magazine articles on the wall. These were all written by a single human, he explained. A long time ago, when I was very young, the only thing I wanted was to be fighting alongside this human, to accompany him in his adventures.  
  
His statue is outside. As I helped to build that statue, I began to understand something about this human. He was not a warrior by choice; he was an adventurer. He wanted to see the world, to experience everything it had to offer. He did not want to fight; he was forced to do so. When I realized this, I also realized that I did not want to fight, either. I only wanted to understand this human.  
  
That is when I began to collect these magazines. You see, we believe that anything of importance can be said without words. However, this human believed in the power of words, that they held some strength. As I studied his writings, I found this to be the truth. Through words, you can conceal yourself, hide how you truly feel. You can escape who you are.  
  
_Huh?_  
  
You believe that people can change. This is not true; only our understanding changes. Words can help us to understand, or they can simply confuse. They are a powerful tool indeed.  
  
_That went way over my head._ What does this have to do with the raiders?  
  
If you can understand someone, there is no need to fight. We understand the raiders; if we simply give them what they want, there will be no need to fight.  
  
Jay admitted. I think I understand. _Sort of._  
  
This is not why you came to see me.  
  
It's not? _Yes it is. Isn't it?_  
  
You want to understand yourself. You want to know why you are the way you are.  
  
_How did he know that? I've never told anyone that._  
  
This is a rare gift among humans. Too many of you simply take things at face value, without bothering to see what lies beyond. This approach is what leads to misunderstanding and violence.  
  
Jay had never felt more lost in his life. Thanks. I think. So...are you going to help me understand?  
  
No. You must find the answers yourself. But do not worry. When you face your destiny, you will understand.  
  
Face my destiny? Jay blurted. What are you talking about?  
  
Words can be confusing, Elder admitted. But you will understand, in time.  
  
Jay understood enough to know that he wasn't going to get anything more than riddles. _I'll understand when I face my destiny. Sounds ominous._ Thanks for seeing me.  
  
Elder nodded. It was my pleasure. It has been a very long time since I have known someone with your ability.  
  
Jay shook his head. ...Right. We should probably be going.  
  
Stop by anytime.  
  
  
Tycho was waiting for him as he came out of the housing section, pacing back and forth at the end of the street. Something was wrong.  
  
Jay increased his pace, worry beginning to gnaw at him. _What can it be? The raiders can't be here already, can they?_  
  
Tycho pulled up short when he heard Jay, rushing to meet him. he said. How'd it go?  
  
Jay responded. What's wrong?  
  
Tycho shot a glance over his shoulder. You know that Darian guy?  
  
Yeah —  
  
He's gone.  
  
Jay stared at Tycho. What do you mean?  
  
I mean he just sort of got up and left while you were in there, Tycho said. He disappeared. I can't find him anywhere.  
  
Jay groaned. _First Tiana, now Darian. I guess this is why SeeDs don't contract outsiders._ We had better find him, he said. _Preferably **before** the raiders strike._  
  
Tycho said. You have any idea _where?_  
  
Jay looked around the enclosure for a moment. Let's hope he hasn't left the Farm.  
  
Tycho mimicked his motion, taking in the gigantic space enclosed under the dome. Great plan, boss.  
  
Get moving.  
  
  
It was nearly impossible to find a space in the Farm that was devoid of life, but somehow Darian had managed. He sat in the middle of an unplanted field, completely motionless. His cape nearly blended in with the soil, Jay noted.  
  
Are you all right? Jay asked, walking up to him.  
  
Darian was silent. For a moment, Jay wondered what else he should say. But his inability to read the other made him reluctant to assume anything.  
  
We'll be leaving anytime now, he said.  
  
Did you see the Elder?  
  
Jay stopped at the question. He did not know what he had expected, but Darian's simple curiosity was not it. he said.  
  
What did he tell you?  
  
_Lots of things. Not much of it made sense. Then again, maybe he'll understand._ He meant to say that the Shumis weren't going to fight. Something about how I wanted to understand, he said instead. And that I would once I faced my destiny.  
  
Darian nodded. Yes, we all understand our purposes once they are fulfilled.  
  
_Not him, too._  
  
Darian stood, still not turning to look at Jay. I have already faced my destiny. Now, my life has no purpose. My future is whatever I make of it.  
  
Jay repeated, knowing he sounded like an idiot.  
  
You'll understand, Darian assured him. Sooner or later.  
  
For a moment, the two simply stood there, looking out at the expanse around them. Then, Jay decided that, while he was waiting to understand, he might as well do something about the raiders. Are you coming with us? he asked.  
  
Darian did not so much as hint at a shrug, and his tone was the same as ever, but Jay got the impression nonetheless. Why not?


	17. Assault

Jay should have been able to guess something was wrong when, as soon as they got within three paces of the door, Darian casually pulled out his shotgun. As it was, he simply put it down as one of his companion's many inexplicable mannerisms. He had other matters to think about.  
  
Of course, he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong when the door slid open to reveal a veritable swarm of raiders at the end of the path.  
  
For a moment he only stood there staring at them, feeling as if someone had rammed a blunt object into the back of his head. Taking several steps backwards, he watched as the door slid shut between him and the raiders.  
  
_This can't be good,_ was his first thought.  
  
_Dear god!_ was his second.  
  
They're here already? Tycho asked.  
  
For a moment, Jay considered going back to his room and leaving it to the Shumis, but he gave himself a mental kick. _We were sent up here to deal with the Raiders; we shouldn't back down now. Anyway, I don't really trust the Shumis' method, however well Elder rationalized it. Of course, I don't think we can take them head-on...and, anyway —_  
  
Um, boss? What are we going to do?  
  
_Stop calling me _ ...Elder didn't want to fight. If we make the first move, the Raiders won't stop to listen to him.  
  
So we're — whatever Tycho had to say was cut short by the deafening _thump_ directly outside the door.  
  
_What was that?_ Jay jumped, turning to face the door. Another impact literally shook the walls as he stepped back.  
  
I don't think they're going to care if we make the first move or not, Tycho said.  
  
Darian agreed.  
  
You think we should just — Tycho started, when the door exploded inwards. All three of them ducked as the shards flew past them in a stinging hail of glass, and Jay found his hand automatically reaching for his needle sword.  
  
Tycho yelled.  
  
The last thing the Raiders were expecting was for three people to come barreling out of the door just as they charged inwards, and, fortunately for Jay, it worked against them. Taken by surprise, the front line fell below a flurry of blades and shotgun fire.  
  
Something rammed into him from the side, and Jay twisted just enough so his ribs wouldn't be crushed as the raider fell on top of him. He took a swipe across the man's nose and drew blood. The raider cursed, bringing a nasty-looking mace down only inches away from Jay's head. Scrambling away from the man, Jay parried a swipe that almost knocked the blade out of his hands. Ducking in under his guard, Jay managed to bowl him over and knock him out with a knee-bash to the head.  
  
Something, he wasn't quite sure what, made him duck. A huge ball of something burning flew over his head, leaving a sickly-sweet, cloying smell behind. It was almost narcotic.  
  
Don't scatter! commanded a middle-aged man weilding a bladestaff. Crowd em! Don't let em breathe!  
  
Ramming his sword through the first raider he saw, Jay jumped clear of a low swing of the man's axe. A bullet whizzed over his shoulder, running straight into the already-dying man and sending him reeling backwards. A hail of machinegun fire cut through the air to one side of him, and he ducked and rolled to avoid a second volley. Wedging himself in a crevice under an oddly shaped rock, he slashed out at the first pair of legs he saw. This had the immediate effect of making the man fall over, and another stab made sure he wouldn't get up. Unfortunately, he fell directly across the opening of the crevice. Jay tried to push him away, but he was heavier than he looked. His clothing reeked of the narcotic smoke.  
  
Jay heard someone curse.  
  
What do we do now?  
  
Carry out our orders, the first one said, seeming to move a bit closer to the rock, then past it. Burn the place to the ground.  
  
But we're losing —  
  
To two SeeDs and a civilian, the first voice said. Jay stopped struggling, trying to listen. The smell of the drug, whatever it was, was making him dizzy.  
  
a third voice joined the conversation. We've —  
  
The voice faded out for a moment, and Jay realized with a shock that he was almost drifting off. Shaking his head, he pushed at the body again.  
  
We're going to have to —  
  
_Dammit, I can't get out!_ Jay thought with a rising sense of panic. No way to tell if the drug was deadly or not...  
  
Out of...question...can't.... the voices were drifting in and out of his range of hearing now. Desperately, he slashed a line across the palm of his left hand. Pain lanced through it. Pain was good, it let him know he was still awake.  
  
he called, voice seeming to echo. He had the feeling that it was a lot louder than it seemed, but that wasn't saying much. He could barely hear himself.   
  
...call retreat... the voice was saying. There were yelling voices, and a sudden increase in commotion outside his little hiding spot. Shoving at the raider again, Jay noticed that the dead weight had not lessened. The man had to weigh at least twice as much as Jay did. Probably more.  
  
called a voice, muffled almost completely by the body. Jay thumped against the corpse, trying to shake it. _Darian..._  
  
Can someone hear m — he was interrupted by a cough. The drug was getting into his lungs.  
  
Suddenly, fresh air! Jay tried almost feebly to pull himself out of the hole, looking up at Darian when something struck him as odd. Darian was casually tossing the raider — whom Jay hadn't even been able to budge — away from him with _one hand._ Calmly, he reached down to help Jay up. His grip was like an iron vise.  
  
The Raiders are retreating, he said. They have done some considerable damage to the entrance of the Farm.  
  
Jay allowed himself to be hauled to his feet by Darian, taking huge gulps of air. _Darian and the Shumis...one enigma after another. And I have to deal with Tiana and the raiders now, too...why me?_ Ty — cho? he managed.  
  
Over here, boss, Tycho called from another direction. Jay looked up to see him limping over towards them, blood coating his right shoulder. What happened? You get stuck between a rock and a hard place?  
  
Jay shot him a weak glare. You could — say that, he said, taking a deep breath. Air had never felt so good.  
  
Think we should follow them? Tycho asked, motioning with his left hand.  
  
Jay nodded, and instantly regretted the motion. We don't — want to lose them. Could still — cause trouble.  
  
The narcotic was making it hard for him to think clearly, but something about the conversation he had heard bothered him. _Orders...burn to the ground...there's something I should be seeing here. What is it?_  
  
Tycho nodded. Okay, but can we duck back in and see the farm's healer? My shoulder —  
  
Jay agreed. Sure. Why not? _My lungs could use a bit of work. And I don't want to go traipsing across the countryside while my head feels like it's going to float away at any moment._  
  
As they moved back into the farm, Darian glanced at Jay as if he was about to ask something. Apparently deciding against it, he turned away again. Before Jay could question him about it, however, he had vanished along the path that led to the hotel.


	18. Icicle Revisited

Icicle was just as dull and boring as Jay remembered it. Which was good, because he really couldn't put up with much more excitement. Trudging towards the hotel, he opened the door and checked in with the owner. Climbing the stairs, he opened the door to Kailie's room, stepping inside without really registering at first that she wasn't there.  
  
Jiri was sprawled across the bed on her back, head hanging off the side. She looked about as bored as she could possibly be. She glanced up as the door opened, pulling herself into a sitting position. Hi, Jay, she said.  
  
Where's Kailie? Jay asked, looking around the room.  
  
She got a bit better, so they shipped her back off to Garden, Jiri said, jumping to her feet. Did you find the raiders?  
  
Jay nodded.  
  
Jiri demanded. Was it by that farm thingy that Darian was talking about?  
  
Jay nodded again.  
  
Jiri prompted.  
  
They retreated, Jay said. We wanted to check in here before we followed them.  
  
Great plan, General, came a sarcastic voice from behind him. Jay almost jumped out of his skin before he recognized it as Tiana. Turning, he saw her lounging against the far wall of the hallway outside as if she had been there since he had arrived. She was wearing a loose-fitting outfit in funeral black. You realize that by now you've lost any chance of finding their trail, she continued.  
  
Jay scowled at her while he tried to act like he had known she was there all along. By the time we were in any condition to follow them, they were already gone, he retorted. I don't suppose _you'd_ like to find it for us?  
  
Tiana winked, but said nothing.  
  
So what are we waiting for? Jiri demanded. Let's go!  
  
Not so fast, Jay said. _Geez. I just got here. Can't I have five minutes off?_ Let's wait until tomorrow.  
  
They might be gone by tomorrow!  
  
Don't worry about that, Tiana assured them. They're _already_ gone.  
  
Jay ignored her. The raiders seem to like forests, and there's a pretty thick one not too far east of the Farm. They probably went that way.  
  
Then let's go! Jiri exclaimed.  
  
Willing himself to keep his voice level, Jay said, I'm going to call Trabia Garden and have them send a hovercar down here. We'll leave when it arrives, all right? _I'd also better ask them how Kailie's doing,_ he thought. _And report about Joa and Medri._  
  
Hey, the guy downstairs wants to know if we'll be renting for another night, Tycho called, charging up the stairs. What do I tell him?  
  
Darian was right behind Tycho, somehow managing to keep up without seeming to exert himself at all. The house I stayed in has been abandoned, he said. We could stay there without charge.  
  
Jay thought about it for a moment. Now that Kailie was no longer here, there was no reason to stay in the comfort of the hotel — not that Jay ever had, anyway. We'd better not run up a tab on our first mission, he said.  
  
Got it. Tycho turned and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Tiana was glaring at Darian. Who are _you?_ she demanded.  
  
He extended his hand. And you?  
  
Mind your own business. Ignoring the preferred hand, she smoothly pushed off the wall and walked across the room where she, without hesitation, jumped out the window. Jay hurried over and looked out, but there was no sign of her on the ground below. Which was odd, because black clothing really didn't blend in with snow at all.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned back to the others. Anyone know where the comm station is?  
  
Darian raised an eyebrow, turned, and left the room without a word, his makeshift cape swishing through the air almost melodramatically. Jay felt a headache coming on. _What did I do to deserve this?_  
  
Jiri collapsed back onto the bed. I'm bored, she complained.  
  
Come on, boss, Tycho said. Let's make the call!  
  
Jay said from between gritted teeth. Stop calling me   
  
Sure thing, boss, Tycho said, saluting. He ducked outside and sprinted down the hall before Jay could think of a reply.  
  
_I wonder if Commander Leonhart ever had days like this?_ he wondered as he followed Tycho down the stairs.  
  
  
That's my report, sir, Jay finished lamely. He resisted the urge to fidget under the stare of Headmaster Daniels' life-size face on the comm screen. The man had not said a single word during his report, to the point where Jay wondered if he was still alive.  
  
Now, he nodded. The raiders might have retreated for now, but I'm not willing to believe they are gone for good. I'd like your team to do its best to track their movements. You may use your discretion upon finding them, but we cannot allow the continued threat of their existence.  
  
What about Kailie? Jay asked, without really thinking.  
  
SeeD Loren has been transferred back to Esthar.  
  
_Esthar. Well, she's stable enough to travel, so that's good.  
  
Wait a minute. What was she doing here in the first place?_  
  
he asked. Why was Esthar called in to deal with this? It sounds like a Trabian matter.  
  
Davies paused. I'm afraid that's internal Garden business, Mr. Trager.  
  
I'm a _SeeD,_ Jay shot back. Sir...with all due respect, two of my classmates have already died over this. I'd like to know why they were even here.  
  
Davies looked at him searchingly for a moment, his eyes seeming to pierce right through his head. Then, he nodded. All right. Two weeks ago, another Garden issued a complaint that our SeeD force was acting outside of Trabia authority. Balamb Garden is conducting an investigation at the moment, and all our SeeD deployments have been canceled. Your Garden has agreed to take this mission in the interim.  
  
Why not one of the other Gardens? Jay asked. Grandidi and Balamb are both closer —  
  
The order came directly from Balamb Garden, Davies interrupted. It's not to be disputed.  
  
Jay saluted. Yes, sir.  
  
This is your first mission, isn't it, Mr. Trager?  
  
Yes, sir, Jay repeated, a little surprised by the change in subject.  
  
Davies' face softened. I'm sorry you and your friends had to become involved in this. There are many issues at hand here. Before Jay could ask what that meant, he added, Just do your part, Mr. Trager. He saluted, and his image disappeared from the screen.  
  
Jay turned around, and managed not to jump when he saw Tiana standing there. Pointedly ignoring her, he turned back to the hotel.  
  
Where in hell did you pick up that creep? Tiana demanded, slipping into step beside him.  
  
It took a moment for Jay to realize she meant Darian. Here. Why should you care?  
  
Tiana's mouth worked as if she would have liked to deliver some sort of retort, but she didn't say anything. And he's still tagging along _why?_  
  
Jay stopped, turning to stare at her. What's your problem? he asked. _You're_ still tagging along.  
  
Tiana actually looked offended. Never mind, she growled. I'll see you when the hovercar gets here. Turning, she stalked off without any pretense of stealth.  
  
_What was that about?_ Jay wondered as she disappeared down a side street. Shrugging to himself, he headed towards the hotel.


	19. Through The Woods

All clear!  
  
Jay looked up through the tree branches, trying to catch sight of the grey-clothed figure he knew had to be up there somewhere. Even as he looked, he knew he wouldn't be able to see her. No raiders, then? he asked.  
  
Which part of all clear' didn't you understand? came the query. Jay pointedly ignored the question.  
  
The raiders had not bothered to cover their tracks in their retreat from the Shumi Farm; the SeeDs had easily tracked them to the edge of the forest. There, Jay, Jiri and Tiana got out in order to track them through the woods. As they had expected, their tracks disappeared shortly after a point not far in, where they had apparently stopped to lick their wounds. This was where they had assumed their regular stealth.  
  
Jay immediately began to examine the snowy ground, but Tiana never gave him a chance. They went that way, she said, pointing due east.  
  
_Same direction they've been going all along,_ Jay thought. What's over that way? he asked, trying to remember the geography of the region.  
  
Tiana shrugged. More forest. Then plains all the way to Midgard.  
  
Jiri asked. What's Midgard?  
  
City on the coast. You didn't know?  
  
We didn't have much time to research, Jay defended. How big a city?  
  
Second biggest on the continent. About half Trabia City, maybe. Mostly does trading across the gulf to Grandidi.  
  
Jay frowned. Do you think the raiders would attack it?  
  
Why don't you ask them? Grinning, Tiana disappeared into the woods.  
  
Sighing, Jay reached for his radio. Tycho, we're going east through the forest. I'll keep this signal open, just follow above us, all right?  
  
You got it, boss.  
  
Jiri snickered.  
  
Stop calling me Jay snapped off the audio before Tycho could reply. Let's get going.  
  
Jiri saluted, visibly shaking. Jay glared at her, then set off into the woods.  
  
  
Hold it.  
  
Jay pulled up short, looking around. The forest seemed to be empty except for Jiri and himself.   
  
Tiana dropped from the trees in front of them, her customary grey-and-blue outfit blending neatly in with the snow. This isn't right.  
  
Jay asked again. Tiana bent down, staring at something in the snow that Jay couldn't even see.  
  
They didn't go through here. The tracks end right here.  
  
Jay stared at her.   
  
Tiana was staring at the ground with an expression of concentration on her face. Running a hand over the frost, she shook her head. It doesn't make sense, she muttered.  
  
You lost them? Jay demanded.  
  
I never said that! Tiana snapped, glancing up. Huh. Foxy little devils. I should have realized as soon as I saw that broken branch a while back. Dammit.  
  
Can you please just tell me what is going on? Jay was rapidly losing patience.  
  
They didn't come this way, Tiana said. They got here, then doubled back on their path for about a half-kilometer. Then they moved up into the trees. She shook her head. Pretty smart for a bunch of raiders, she said.  
  
Jay grunted, and turned to go back the way he had come. Tiana tapped him on the shoulder, motioning upwards.  
  
You might want to get in the trees. We'll be able to see them better if we're up there.  
  
Jay looked up at the huge trees, mostly evergreens. Which meant needles. And, being from Esthar, he had rarely even _seen_ a tree, much less climbed one. No, thanks.  
  
Let me put it this way, Tiana said. I'm going to have to track them from up there, since that's how they've been moving. Which means you'll have to follow me up there. And if we run into them, then you'd be better off if they didn't get a chance to surprise you.  
  
_Yes, but fighting in the trees isn't something they taught us at Garden,_ Jay thought.  
  
Come on, Jay, Jiri said. It sounds fun!  
  
With another look at the needles, Jay groaned. he said. _I guess it'll be easier than having to follow Tiana from the ground._ Reaching up, he grabbed a branch and tried to pull himself up. It snapped under his weight.  
  
Try to only grab the ones that look dark, Tiana said. Make sure they have needles. That'll tell you they aren't dead.  
  
Jiri jumped up, latching onto a branch almost as thick around as her leg. Struggling onto the top of it, she looked around. Need help, Jay? she asked.  
  
_If Jiri and Tiana can, I can,_ Jay thought. _Besides, if I can't, Tycho will never let me forget it._ Stubbornly grabbing another branch, he hauled himself up. Tiana clambered up into the trees as easily as a squirrel, pausing a few branches above him. Jay took a moment to settle his weight so he wouldn't fall off, and climbed a bit higher. He was trying very hard not to look at the ground.  
  
How are we going to get to another tree? Jiri asked. Jay looked at Tiana, who was making her way across a long branch.  
  
Just find a place with strong branches that come close to each other, and jump, she said. What did you think? As if to demonstrate it, she pulled herself to a higher branch and leaped onto another that had to be at least three meters below her. Jay couldn't help but feel a bit sick when he saw her flying — falling — through the air.  
  
How can you _do_ that? Jiri asked in amazement.  
  
It's easy, Tiana assured them, jumping to another tree without waiting. Come on! I could do this when I was five!  
  
Your parents let you play in trees when you were five? Jay asked, steeling himself. Esthar City did not raise citizens who were afraid of heights, but he was still a bit wary of jumping from them.  
  
Tiana snorted. Parents? Hah! I don't think I _ever_ had any.  
  
What? _Everybody's_ got to have parents, Jiri said. At least until they're born!  
  
Yeah, well no one's in a big rush to claim me.  
  
Trying to remember which branch Tiana had picked, Jay took a deep breath and jumped. For a sickening moment, he felt completely weightless, then the branch came rushing up to meet him. He fell short of where Tiana had landed, and grabbed one of the side branches for support. It cracked, and Jay barely managed to grab hold on to the larger branch before following the small one a good ten meters to the ground. The disturbance in the leaves sent a sheet of snow raining down on him.  
  
Nice moves, chocoboy, Tiana joked. Not too great for stealth, though.  
  
Jiri was laughing.  
  
Shut up, Jay growled, hoisting himself onto the branch.  
  
Thankfully, his radio beeped. _Hey, Darian says he found their tracks outside of the forest. Looks like they left a while ago, still headed east._  
  
_So I humiliated myself on this tree for what, again?_ Head to the clearing to pick us up.  
  
It'll be almost dark by the time we get back there, Tiana warned. It's not a good idea to be moving around in the dark.  
  
So we'll spend the night in the hovercar. Jay looked warily at the ground below. Just how am I supposed to get down from here?  
  
  
Jay? They're gone.  
  
Groaning, he shifted in his bunk to glare at the blurry form leaning over him.   
  
Tiana and Darian, Tycho continued as Jay blinked the sleep out of his eyes. I was on watch, I go for something to eat, when I come back, they're both gone.  
  
_Oh no not again,_ was the only think Jay could think. So why are you waking _me?_  
  
Tycho shrugged. Just thought you might want to go find them, he said.  
  
You were on watch, you find them, Jay snapped irritably.  
  
  
  
You heard me, go find them. It is three o-clock in the morning. I am going to sleep. Good night.  
  
Tycho stared at Jay as he rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Making a loud _hmmph,_ he went off.  
  
  
Jay had almost managed to get back to sleep when Tycho returned, heading straight to his bunk and shaking him. Rolling over again, Jay blinked several times. he demanded.  
  
Found Tycho said.  
  
Great. Go away.  
  
Umm, Jaysen?  
  
Jay seriously considered simply falling asleep and ignoring Tycho, but, for some reason that he couldn't fathom, courtesy won out. What is it this time?  
  
I think Tiana's going to kill Darian.  
  
Jay stared at Tycho. Good night.  
  
I'm not kidding! Man, she is really at Darian's throat over there! Tycho motioned back the way he had come.  
  
Jay sighed and hauled himself to his feet. _I guess it was too much to expect to get a decent night's sleep anyway,_ he thought. ...Where are they?  
  
  
True to Tycho's word, it was obvious that something was going on long before Jay could actually see the two. Tiana was not-quite-yelling, speaking in a voice just loud enough to show that she was really ticked off about something.  
  
I already told you what I thought, you creep! she snapped, apparently continuing a tirade that had been going on for some time. I know about you, too, you know!  
  
I have said that you have nothing to fear from me, Darian replied evenly. There was no trace of any emotion in his voice.  
  
I am not _afraid_ of you! Tiana spluttered. Just keep away from me!  
  
What would that change?  
  
_Shut up!_ Dammit! You think you're going to catch me with all your little double-talk? There was an angry pause. The moment you say anything I could rip you limb from limb!  
  
I don't doubt it. Darian stopped to consider something. I doubt that you would, however.  
  
I _can,_ and I _will_ the moment you tell anyone! Now just get away from me or _I'll_ find some way to rat out on _you!_ There was the noise of someone turning and stalking off, and Jay cautiously approached. Darian was standing there, looking after Tiana with the same, half-questioning look Jay had seen in the Farm.  
  
What was that about? Jay demanded.  
  
Darian turned to face him as if he had known he was there all along, and for an instant, he was _sure_ that he was going to shrug. Tiana was upset, he said simply.  
  
No kidding.  
  
We all have pasts, Darian explained, which we must reconcile in our own ways. I only hope that Tiana's way does not lead to her destruction.  
  
Jay wanted to ask just what the hell that meant, but experience told him it would only get more confusing. Besides, he still felt very tired. he agreed resignedly. Any chance she won't destroy herself before dawn?  



	20. Dismissal

The raiders no longer seemed to be hiding their trail. And they had picked up their pace; as if they were counting on their diversion to grant them enough time to get...wherever they were going. Jay wondered just what it was that they were in such a hurry to reach.  
  
The more he thought about what the raiders were doing, the less it made sense. If they had been frightened away by three SeeDs, then why take on an entire city? Especially as they seemed to have traveled through the night without rest. And why would they not bother to cover their tracks, when they must know that they were being followed. Jay had expected them to have set an ambush in the forest, not...whatever the hell they _were_ doing.  
  
Unless they were being led into a trap right now....  
  
The hovercar skimmed just above the snowy ground, a few dozen meters behind Tiana, who was tracing the raiders' steps on her Chocobo. Even though Jay could see their tracks from the car, he hoped that Tiana would be able to make some sense out of this situation before it was too late. And that she would bother to tell someone.  
  
How much further? Jiri moaned from behind him.  
  
Jay shrugged. They can't be too far away now.  
  
She was silent for a moment. Then, You think all our missions are gonna be like this?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
All this weird stuff. You know, Tiana, Darian, the Shumis — what was that place like, anyway?  
  
Jay admitted. But SeeDs _are_ supposed to see and experience the world, you know.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Jiri's voice seemed exhausted. But does it have to be this boring? I was hoping for some _action,_ not all this running around.  
  
We'll get plenty of action soon enough, Jay promised, gazing out at the mass of tracks that led on to the horizon. Besides, I don't think I want to have a career where all I do is fight.  
  
Yeah? That's the _only_ reason I wanted to be a SeeD.  
  
Could you guys keep it down? Tycho groaned. Some of us are trying to sleep.  
  
They aren't far now, Darian said beside him. Sure enough, Tiana was pulling her Chocobo to a halt. The land had been rising gradually up until here, and they appeared to be just short of a long ridge.  
  
Jay shut off the thrust to the car, allowing it to glide up next to her as he slid open the door. What is it? he asked.  
  
They were just here a few minutes ago, Tiana said. Probably not far past the ridge. Just thought you should know.  
  
Nodding, Jay commanded the car to set down. Wake up, Tycho. Let's get to work.  
  
  
They left Darian with the car and crossed the ridge on foot, descending into the valley beyond. It was warmer here; patches of grass now covered more ground than the snow. In the distance, the outline of a large town, presumably Midgard, appeared against the coast, still a good day's travel away. The ground immediately ahead was now interrupted by a number of shallow hills.  
  
They might be harder to track without the snow, Jay mused.  
  
Harder for _you,_ maybe, Tiana sneered.  
  
Jay was about to shoot back a reply but Tycho cut him off. Hey, someone's coming! he exclaimed, pointing. Sure enough, a trio of heads had appeared over the ridge, walking purposefully towards them.  
  
They're not the raiders, Tiana declared.  
  
Then who are they? Jay retorted, although he could see she was right. They were two women and a man, clean-shaven and with neatly combed hair. Furthermore, their clothes — a neatly pressed deep green with a gold embroidery on the shoulders — were all wrong.  
  
But Jay did recognize those clothes.  
  
What the hell? he wondered. Those are SeeD uniforms!  
  
Jiri asked.  
  
Hey, you're right! Tycho agreed. That's Grandidi's colors, right?  
  
Jay nodded. Yeah. But what would Grandidi be doing over here?  
  
Why don't you ask them? Tiana quipped.  
  
Jay glared at her, but instead of retorting, he merely straightened his uniform. Come on, he said to Tycho and Jiri, and strode out to meet the other SeeDs.  
  
The Grandidi SeeDs' leader was only a few years older than Jay himself, he guessed. She had short-cropped brown hair and a hard, no-nonsense expression that indicated that this was a dangerous person to mess with. Her companions remained a few steps behind her.  
  
Jay halted, and all six SseDs saluted, with varying degrees of precision. By the book, it was the group that had something to say who spoke first, so he waited.  
  
I'm SeeD Tansha Soren, the Grandidi leader said. Grandidi Garden, ID G340244. This is Ho Juza and Nellin Rall.  
  
SeeD Jaysen Trager, Esthar Garden, ID E512040, he replied, just as formally, then indicated his companions. Tycho DaLannen, Jiri Nasima.  
  
Tansha glanced briefly at Tiana behind them, but did not mention her. You are pursuing a band of raiders, correct?  
  
Jay nodded. That's right. _How did she know that?_  
  
We're here to inform you that it's been taken care of. You may return to your Garden.  
  
Jay blinked. Excuse me?  
  
We've dealt with the problem. There's no more need for you. There was the tiniest edge in her voice.  
  
What do you mean, taken care of'? Tycho asked. You sure don't look like you've been in a fight.  
  
Jay glared at him. According to protocol, only the leader of a team was supposed to speak at meetings like this. It might be an obsolete tradition, but it _was_ a rule.  
  
Nonetheless, he did have a good point. All three Grandidi SeeDs' uniforms were almost as neat and clean as when they came out of the cleaner. There was some scuffing from travel, but if they had been fighting, it had been very one-sided.  
  
Tansha's eyes narrowed. This is local business. _Not_ Esthar's concern.  
  
We're on a mission from Trabia Garden, Jay explained, feeling his own face tighten. To eliminate the raider threat.  
  
Trabia Garden has been suspended; it has no authority here, she retorted. And the raider threat _has_ been eliminated. Go home. She stressed the last sentence, outright growling.  
  
Jay gritted his teeth, but he knew that Grandidi, as the nearest active Garden, did have jurisdiction. Even so, her refusal to tell him anything besides It's over, beat it' made him slightly uncomfortable. _Why does everyone up north have to be so damn tight-lipped?_  
  
Your Garden will take responsibility for eliminating the raider threat? he asked, forcing the calm into his voice.  
  
  
  
Fine. I'll notify Headmaster Daniels. He saluted, and turned back towards the hovercar.  
  
Woah, Jay, you're just gonna _let_ them take over? Tycho asked.  
  
Jiri agreed. What about our mission?  
  
According to them, it's already finished, Jay said, not breaking his stride. Besides, they have more reason to be here than we do. _I would have had Grandidi handling this from the start,_ he added silently. _I wonder why they weren't?_  
  
Yeah, but what if they're just trying to get rid of us? Jiri asked. What if they didn't really take out the raiders? We should have checked.  
  
They're SeeDs. Why would they lie?  
  
Still, man, you should have asked for some kind of evidence, Tycho protested. I mean, what if they're just some kind of raider trick?  
  
Did they look like raiders to you? Jay retorted. They wore SeeD uniforms, they knew the protocol better than you do, and they knew that T-Garden had been suspended. What else do you need, their gene maps?  
  
Of course not, but —  
  
Then let's report back to Headmaster Daniels and go home. Jay produced the remote, commanding the hovercar to start up. I'm not going to pretend to understand half of this mission, but I'll be glad when it's over, and things get back to normal.


	21. Confrontations

After the events of the last several days, it was almost a relief to enter the now-familiar landscape of Trabia City once again. But there was too much weighing on Jaysen's mind for him to enjoy it. All he could do would be to report back and hope that one of the Headmasters could make more sense out of it than he had. And hope that the nearest store had some very good headache medicine....  
  
Hey, um, Jaysen?  
  
Jay glanced behind him, looking at Tiana. She, Darian, and Jiri were trailing after him, with Tycho having gone to return the hovercar. Jay sighed; he was really not up to whatever she might have in store for him.   
  
How long are you guys staying here? Tiana indicated the skyline behind him.  
  
Probably around a day, Jay said, stopping to turn completely around. Why? Is that a problem?  
  
Tiana raised an eyebrow. ...Not really, she said, somehow sounding less than convincing. Stay...as long as you want. She finished with a noncommittal shrug, which almost set Jay screaming. Why couldn't anyone up here ever say anything straight off?  
  
Thanks for your permission, he said, managing to keep his voice a bit more civil than a growl. Turning around again, he moved off towards the city proper.  
  
  
The North Wind Hotel was one of the larger ones in the city. Though not as high-class as some others, it did offer the dual advantages of being cheaper and closer to the airstation, as it was located just on the edge of the city plaza. The neighborhood was — as far as Jay had been able to tell — neither reputable or dangerous, as its residents had a habit of changing from week to week. They did pass a pair of SeeDs in the distinctive blue-and-black Balamb uniforms, but aside from that he couldn't distinguish anyone from the general crowd.  
  
Jay wanted nothing more than to collapse into a bed and sleep for several hours, but as they approached the building through the main shopping plaza it became painfully apparent that this wouldn't be possible.  
  
They were just passing a makeshift stand with someone hawking miscellaneous pieces of jewelry, when the man looked up. For a second Jay was afraid that he was going to have to spend another five minutes explaining that he didn't want to buy anything, but this salesman had found something more interesting.  
  
Hey! You over there! The man snapped, looking directly at their group. Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Jay turned around. Excuse me? he asked. The man was heavyset, bearded, and definitely not anyone he recognized.  
  
Not _you,_ the man said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Who's that girl behind you?  
  
Jay glanced around, noting that Tiana had suddenly become very involved in examining a rug in the window of a store nearby. Oh. That's —  
  
Name's Tansy, Tiana said without looking over. I'm new here. Just moved up from Cen —  
  
By _hell_ you are! the man exploded suddenly, stepping out from behind the stall. You're that — that kid from Sorbald!  
  
Tiana didn't so much as glance in his direction. If anything, she began to turn away. Sorbald? Where's that?  
  
Don't play coy with me, you — you — the man spluttered, unsure of what to say. In a moment, however, he had apparently found something to his liking. What? Wasn't Sorbald enough? You had to drag these _SeeDs_ up from whatever godforsaken pit they came from to make a mess of Trabia City, too?  
  
We shouldn't let this continue, Darian warned from beside him.  
  
The man's shouting was beginning to draw a crowd. Nodding, Jay decided to step in. We're just here to escort...Tansy to Midgard. We'll be leaving here as soon as —  
  
He never got to finish the sentence. A hand like a slab of meat rammed into his jaw, and the next thing he knew he was staring up at the sky and down the barrel of a very large pistol.  
  
Jiri yelled, charging forward. What are you —  
  
Stay right there, SeeD, he growled. Two more people had emerged from the crowd. One seemed more than happy to restrain Jiri, and the other pointed a nasty-looking gun at Darian, who hadn't moved an inch in any case. Mikail, Lerryn, guess who decided to show up one fine day? the first man asked. Each word was clipped.  
  
One of them turned to stare at Tiana, who was not being very discreet about looking any direction except the one the three men were in. The man ran a hand absently over his cheek, which Jay noticed carried a very bad burn scar. It was faded — it was probably very old.  
  
Well lookie here, he whistled between his teeth. And a handful of WeeDs, to boot.  
  
_God, he can not be serious,_ Jay thought. _The police would be here within seconds —_  
  
It was then that he first noticed that one of the men — the one with the scar — was wearing the slate-grey colors of the Trabia Police Division.  
  
_Oh, damn,_ was his only thought.  
  
So what do we do? asked the other. He was staring at Tiana with obvious fear in his eyes.  
  
We do what we do with any weeds, the jeweler said, cocking the gun. Jay had half a second to focus on a Protect shield —   
  
  
  
There was the sound of a gunshot, a metallic clang, and a stream of curses nearly hot enough to make paint peel. In the space of a heartbeat, the man had dropped his gun and was holding his hand in pain. A tiny throwing knife was lodged between his index finger and thumb.  
  
Tiana wasn't making any pretense about staying inconspicuous anymore. She had rounded on the three, eyes blazing. There something wrong? she demanded loudly. Weapons aren't allowed in the plaza. You remember that?  
  
Jay wondered for a moment what she was doing. Then he realized that just because one of the police was on the jeweler's side, it didn't follow that any others within earshot were as well.  
  
Storming up to the man, Tiana stared him in the eye. You want a piece of me? she asked quietly.  
  
He took a step back. You're a fine one to talk, _assassin,_ he snarled. How many more little tricks do you have up your sleeve? I should have the police give _you_ a weapons search —  
  
But _I'm_ not the one who everyone saw using a weapon, Tiana said. Making a barely perceptible motion with her hand, she motioned Jay off. _Leave,_ the gesture clearly said.  
  
The hell do you mean? the man demanded. I have your damn knife right —  
  
Tiana winked as the man raised a bloodied hand. Aside from the wound, there was nothing to suggest a knife had ever been there. With an incoherent yell, the man charged at her. Ducking to the ground in a ball, Tiana rammed into his shins. He fell forward to land on his face, and within seconds Tiana had disappeared past his two cohorts and into the crowd.  
  
_Put your hands on your head!_ The voice could clearly be heard over a loudspeaker. _Do not move unless you are instructed to do so!_ Through the crowd from the opposite direction, a trio of police began to force their way over, accompanied by the two Balamb SeeDs.  
  
Jay groaned as he complied. This was _not_ going to look good on his record....  
  
  
Hey, _we_ didn't have a problem until this bozo pulled a gun on Jay! Jiri protested.  
  
You better watch your mouth, girl, growled the jeweler.  
  
Both of you, quiet!  
  
Jay groaned. He stood before the desk of the police deputy, along with Darian, Jiri, the leader of the Balamb SeeDs, the jeweler, his two buddies, and the two officers who had been tasked with bringing the bunch in. And nobody seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
The deputy glared at them across his desk, fixing his gaze on each one of them individually before continuing. Now, Vosher, why don't you tell us what happened again?  
  
The policeman with the scar glared over at Jay. These two SeeDs were having a confrontation with Mr. Rivens here. I stepped in —  
  
Yeah, right! Jiri cut in. He held off Darian with a gun while this guy tried to kill Jay!  
  
That's a lie!  
  
If I may? The Balamb SeeD stepped forward. He was young — not out of his twenties, Jay was sure — but both Jiri and the policeman immediately fell silent. I didn't have an excellent view of the incident, but it did seem that your officer wasn't making the best effort to...defuse the situation.  
  
Hey, I was doing my best! sputtered the policeman. I didn't know what the hell to expect from these WeeDs and the freaks they were traveling with!  
  
_I really wish he would just quit with the weed' thing,_ Jay thought sullenly.   
  
Jiri exclaimed.  
  
Pardon me, sir? the Balamb SeeD asked calmly, before Jiri could think of something more to say.  
  
The policeman looked stricken, and averted his gaze. Sorry. Didn't mean nothing personal.  
  
The deputy was obviously becoming exasperated with the entire affair. Were any of the SeeDs armed during the incident? he asked of one of the other policemen.  
  
No, sir. Both Mr. Rivens and his companion Mr. Lerryn were armed with Class Two pistols, however.  
  
And by all accounts, the aggression was solely on the part of Mr. Rivens. The deputy indicated his terminal. Anyone care to disagree?  
  
It was the friggin' assassin! Rivens growled. _She's_ the reason for all this! And if these frickin'...twerps hadn't gotten in the way —  
  
Do you deny firing an illegal weapon within city limits? the deputy continued wearily.  
  
Rivens was silent.  
  
Very well, then. Due to the uncertainty involved in this case, I'm going to sentence Mr. Rivens and Lerryn to two weeks in detention — half the standard time. And Vosher, this incident _will_ go on your record.  
  
Jiri was fuming. He tried to _kill_ us! What is wrong with you? I want to talk to the chief!  
  
Darian raised an eyebrow.  
  
A number of observers saw this assassin' from your group as a cause of this altercation, the deputy shot back. Would either of you care to explain her role?  
  
We ran into her during our mission, Jay said, hoping to cut off Jiri's reply. And she wasn't doing anything before this man tried to shoot me.  
  
Hey, you oughtta be thanking me! Rivens exclaimed. I probably saved your fricking city from going down like Sorbald! You should have let me finish her —  
  
Hey, wait a minute — Jay protested.  
  
the deputy shouted. I have made my decision; this is the end of the discussion.  
  
I should warn you, sir, this _will_ go into my report to Balamb Garden, the other SeeD said, just as calmly as ever.  
  
The deputy's expression changed for an instant, but he did not change his mind. You're all dismissed, he said evenly.  
  
Jiri was about to say something else, but a glance form the Balamb SeeD silenced her. I'd like to speak with you in private, the SeeD said, turning to Jay. Deputy, if I may...?  
  
The deputy nodded, shooting Jay a glance. You can use the conference room at the end of the hall to your left.  
  
Jay gave a purely mental groan. _Headmaster Ayo will have my hide,_ he thought as he followed the SeeD out the door and towards the conference room.  
  
Wait a minute! Jiri was exclaiming. You're not all going to just _let_ these guys —  
  
Jay growled, but he found that he couldn't really find fault with her attitude. The deputy _was_ being unfair. Why don't you see if you can talk to the chief? he finished.  
  
She snapped a quick salute and streaked out the door with a speed that would have made Tiana proud. The Balamb SeeD, with another look at Jay, stepped out and headed the short distance to the end of the hall. Dreading what he would say, Jay followed.  
  
The conference room was probably one of the smaller ones in the building, and doubtfully the newest. The angular stone table was lined with outmoded wire-frame chairs, and the display screen looked like it had survived from Commander Leonhart's time. The lights were controlled by a panel on the wall instead of activating automatically, and flickered for a moment when the other SeeD switched them on. Jay had a sneaking fear that the whole place, despite its traditional stone construction, would collapse at any second.  
  
As soon as the lights were on, the SeeD turned to face Jay, and saluted. By the way, I'm Gavin Biggs, the Assistant Commander at Balamb Garden.  
  
_Oh God._ Jay did his best not to wince as he wondered just what he would do after being kicked out of Garden. Jaysen Trager.  
  
Biggs smiled. Don't worry, I'm not holding you responsible for this. Unfortunately, Garden isn't the most popular institution in these parts.  
  
I noticed. Jay's tone belied the relief that flooded through him at hearing that he might last to his second mission after all.  
  
As a matter of fact, I think I owe _you_ an apology, the other SeeD continued. Esthar shouldn't have been involved in this, but we've been faced with a...very unusual set of circumstances.  
  
_None of which you're going to tell me about,_ Jay thought sardonically.  
  
It would probably be best if you didn't even try to understand.  
  
_Way ahead of you on that one._  
  
I do need some information from you, however.  
  
_Oh damn._   
  
This...assassin you were traveling with.  
  
_Dammit dammit dammit...._   
  
How much do you know about her?  
  
_Enough to want to turn and run the other way whenever I see her._ Almost nothing. Her name is Tiana, and we ran into her at T-Garden; she mentioned something about doing some work for them, I think. There, she...insisted on helping us out. She knows the terrain better than the monsters do, but she tends to disappear a lot. She seems to...work out of a town called Icicle, a bit south of here. _And she's annoying as hell,_ he almost added. I could have done without knowing her.  
  
Biggs nodded, looking thoughtful. And this other person...Darian. What about him?  
  
Jay frowned. What _did_ he know about Darian? _He's really strong, talks in riddles, and has a left hand that heats things._ He doesn't really talk about himself, he defended. But he was helpful in hunting down the raiders.  
  
Biggs looked confused for a moment, but then showed understanding. Of course. Your mission.  
  
I'm sorry I — Jay started, wondering if his career still had a chance.  
  
No, it's all right. I wondered if they might play into my own mission here, that's all. I will have to ask about Tiana at T-Garden, but I can promise you that none of this business is going to affect your record in any negative way. You've been sent into a situation you weren't prepared for without any idea of what to expect. Nodding at Jay, he saluted. I'd appreciate it if you gave my congratulations to your team and my apologies to Ms. Loren and the families of her team.  
  
Suddenly, Jay had been catapulted to a whole new dimension of discomfort. Of course, sir, he said, nodding.  
  
Biggs motioned to the door. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Trager. Better luck in the future.  
  
Thank you, sir, Jay managed to mumble as Biggs walked out the door.  
  
  
Darian glanced along the street, and motioned off to one side. We may not want to take this route to the hotel, he said.  
  
Why not? Jay asked, glancing along the road. It didn't seem too crowded. Is there something we'll need to avoid?  
  
Darian raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. Jay groaned inwardly; with Jiri (presumably) still demanding to see the police chief, Tycho out somewhere, and Tiana...elsewhere, he and Darian were left to go to the hotel and wait for the rest of the group to show up. It wouldn't have been Jay's first choice of company. Then again, he didn't seem to be getting much choice in that respect....  
  
Hey! WeeD!  
  
Jay managed weakly, noticing the grey-clad person making his way towards them. Nodding officially, he actually managed to look civil.   
  
Vosher pulled to a stop in front of him, running a hand over his scar. Don't give me that, he growled. Damn WeeDs, think you're all so much better then us civilians, huh? Don't have to pay tention to our laws, or listen to what _we_ say, oh no. He advanced on Jay, bringing his nose within bare centimeters of the SeeD's. Well, listen up. If I catch you covering for that assassin I'll have your hide in jail for disturbing the peace, being a menace to the general welfare, and whatever other charges I can get. You'd better get it, because I'm only gonna warn you once.  
  
Jay narrowed his eyes. Sir, with all due respect, Ti — she goes where she wants to. We really don't have a choice.  
  
Well tell her to keep herself away from here, he snapped. Cause the next time I see her, _she's_ the one that'll burn. And to high hell with the consequences!  
  
I'll relay the message, sir, Jay said, still trying valiantly to be polite.  
  
You do that. Vosher physically pushed past Jay, moving down the thoroughfare.  
  
Hey, Jay!  
  
_What is it now...?_ Jay turned around. Tycho was barreling up the street, ignoring the surprised look the policeman shot him. Vosher mumbled something under his breath as he stalked away.  
  
Yeah, I saw Tiana a bit ago, Tycho said as he pulled to a halt. Said something about leaving.  
  
What sort of something? Jay asked, not inclined to trust that he had finally had a stroke of good luck.  
  
Well, basically what she said was you guys are boring, and since you don't need to find the raiders anymore, I'm leaving, _bye._'  
  
_So she gets us arrested, then leaves,_ Jay thought. _Well, maybe she'll stay gone this time as her way of saying she's sorry._ Jiri's in the station. I'm going to cancel our reservation at the hotel; when she comes out, you head straight for the airstation. We're taking the next shot to Esthar, or Monterosa or Centra for all I care. He started off.  
  
Woah! Jay?  
  
_None of this is his fault,_ he reminded himself as he turned back around, forcing his fists to relax.  
  
Look, if we're taking a side trip before we go back to Garden...there is this place I'd kind of like to visit....  
  
Jay's initial reaction was to ask him just why he thought he could take a little paid vacation on his first SeeD mission, but stopped himself. _Why the hell not?_ he reasoned. _By now, we've already made so big a mess out of our mission that it probably wouldn't matter if we blew up Trabia City._ Fine. Where?  
  
Tycho shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. You're not going to believe this....


	22. Matters of Family

You want to go _where?_  
  
Jay buried his head in his hands, unable to look at Tycho. After a few seconds, he turned to the one matter he could actually think to handle at the moment.  
  
he said, We're all grateful for your help. Are you sure there's nothing we can do in return?  
  
What I need, you cannot give me, the other man replied.  
  
Right. Well, we're glad for your help.  
  
Nodding, Darian turned and headed for the door. Not in the mood for sentimental goodbyes, Jay took a deep breath and fixed Tycho with a steady gaze. Jiri was still looking at the other SeeD as if he had mutated into a Galian Beast.  
  
Okay, so let me get this straight, he began. You want me to use our SeeD privleges...and our Garden account...to buy us all round-trip tickets...to the _moon?_  
  
Look, man, I know how it sounds, but —  
  
Tycho, name one thing on this mission that went right.  
  
The raiders didn't torch the Shumi Farm, Tycho replied automatically.  
  
Now name everything that went wrong.  
  
He scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Now tell me how _you'd_ like to be the one making this report to Headmaster Ayo.  
  
Look, Jay, this is important, all right? Tycho snapped, right hand curling into a fist.  
  
Right, right, Jay said, thinking _I probably shouldn't make him mad._ Groaning, he shook his head. I'm sure your dad will be all right. But this is _insane!_  
  
Hey, how would you feel if that was your dad up there? Tycho demanded.  
  
Jay fixed him with a deadly glare. If _my_ dad was up there, he growled, my first instinct would be to send up a bomb.  
  
The other SeeD paused as he realized he had just done. He blanched, but continued nonetheless. ...Well, so it's different with me and my dad —  
  
Then you should have left _my_ family out of it. Jay turned and strode across the waiting room to the hotel's reception desk and pounded the call panel. Hello? We want to talk to someone about our reservation!  
  
Look, man, he could be in real trouble up there! If something could happen...you know I haven't seen him since I came to Garden?  
  
You had plenty of vacation time. And what makes you think whatever's going on up there is something _we_ can help with?  
  
A hand grabbed his arm, and Tycho spun him around to face him. Look, man, I _have_ to do this, okay? This isn't one of those things that's going to make sense. I _have_ to go up there and see, or else I'll be wondering for the rest of my life!  
  
Jiri stepped forward. Come on, Jay. I know how I'd feel — y'know, if I _knew_ my parents.  
  
Jay stared at them for a moment, thinking. _Tycho never talks about his family. I always thought we had that in common. But if there really is trouble on the Lunar Base...dammit, how am I supposed to deal with other people's feelings?_  
  
Excuse me, sir? A clerk had appeared behind the desk, looking slightly confused.  
  
Yeah, we signed in this morning, but it looks like we won't be staying. I'd like to cancel our reservation. That's Room 125.  
  
The clerk glanced briefely at Jay's uniform. Um...there's a 500-gil cancellation fee, sir.  
  
Five — Jay started, then shook his head. Take it up with Garden, he snapped, then turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Sir! Wait, you can't just —  
  
The clerk's voice was swallowed up in the noise of the outdoors as Jay stepped out onto the thouroughfare. As soon as the hotel doors slid closed, he turned to make sure that Tycho and Jiri were still behind him. You're taking full responsibility for this, he warned the former.  
  
Tycho grinned with relief. Thanks, man! Look, I promise —  
  
Don't thank me. Jay started in the direction of the airstation's massive outline. I am only going with this because I doubt there's a single way to make this mission look good. _Besides,_ he thought, _I think we're about due for some good luck._  
  
  
Wow! This is awesome!  
  
One hour into the flight, the restraints had released, and they were free to float about the cabin of the pod. Once again, they had the entire pod to themselves, as there was no regular traffic scheduled for the moon for another week or so. The officials at Trabia Airstation had complained loudly about the prohibitive cost of the lunar shot, and had vowed to make Garden pay for every gil. Which almost made Jay not want to go back down.  
  
One look at the sea of monsters put an end to that idea. Jay thought he could actually see them crawling across the surface of the moon; their bodies, individually too small to even see at this distance, formed dozens of disfiguring black splotches all across the surface. Why didn't it ever look this ugly from the surface?  
  
Can you _believe_ that we are actually in outer space! Jiri continued, literally bouncing off the walls in the pod's free-fall. This is incredible!  
  
Last time we went into space, you were scared we'd miss the recovery grid and dig down to the planet's core, Jay reminded her. Despite his training, Jiri's antics were making him a little bit spacesick. Now we're going ten times as fast, twenty times as far, and straight away from civilization, and this is   
  
Jiri paused long enough to give him a disapproving stare. Jay, you are _such_ a pessimist! she admonished.  
  
I'm — He shook his head, and turned away. He had decided long ago that trying to understand Jiri was a waste of time.  
  
Tycho, too. During all his time at Garden, he had only mentioned in passing that he _had_ a family. Now, he was willing to sacrifice his career — and Jay's and Jiri's too — because of some news report of an accident on the Lunar Base? None of this made any sense to him, and that was a feeling that he was quickly becoming tired of.  
  
Instead of trying, he stared out the window again, at the dark blobs meandering their way across the surface. _Does it always look this bad from space?_ he wondered. He had never noticed the monsters before, but now they seemed to cover the entire lunar world.  
  
At least he no longer had to wonder why the moon had never been settled.  
  
Man, how slow is this thing going? Tycho demanded.  
  
Seventeen kilometers a second, Jay growled.  
  
...Right. But we must've been in here for three hours!  
  
Jay pressed his eyes tightly shut for a moment, before glancing at his watch. We're about halfway there. We'll be there in a few more hours.  
  
Tycho looked unhappily out the window. He was agitated, that much was obvious. However, Jay was in no real mood to care.  
  
Hey, Tycho, why do you want to see you dad so bad? Jiri asked. I mean, I never thought you were that close.  
  
We're not, Tycho replied. What difference should that make? I can't be worried if he's okay?  
  
Well, sure you can, but isn't all this a little extreme?  
  
Tycho glared at her. Hey, if you found out your dad was alive one day, and maybe in danger, what would you do?  
  
The pod fell silent again. Jiri looked down at her feet, Tycho his watch, and Jay returned his focus to the moon, looming above them like some giant hammer ready to fall any second.  
  
_What's so great about having parents? How much better did Squall Leonhart's life get when he found out his father was alive? Why is everyone acting like family is the most important thing in the world?  
  
God, I hope I don't get expelled._


	23. Stellar Welcome

_Braking will begin in twenty seconds. Please make sure your restraints are secure._  
  
The moon now filled the entirety of the forward viewport, and Jay fancied he could actually see individual forms in the sea of monsters. However, he could still not make out the artificial form of the Lunar Base, or the row of braking grids that was supposed to slow them down. But considering that he had no way to slow the pod down himself, he had no choice but to have faith that everything went well.  
  
As opposed to the pod being a fraction of a degree off course, missing the base entirely and plowing into the moon beyond.  
  
_Braking in ten seconds._  
  
Jay double-checked his restraints. Beside him, Tycho was still tightening his, showing the first signs of nervousness that Jay had seen since the beginning of this trip. Jiri was seated behind Jay, so he could only hope that she could take care of herself.  
  
_Braking will begin...now._  
  
Again, Jay glanced out the forward screen. This time, he was able to make out a tiny spot of green in the distance. An instant later, it filled the screen, and there was a flash of white and an audible _snap!_that reverberated through the structure of the pod as it plowed through the braking grid. Before Jay's mind could even register the impact, the pod had collided with the next grid, and was through it on to the next. The impacts created a sort of strobe effect within the cabin, and the vibrations threatened to jar Jay's teeth loose.  
  
Jiri exclaimed. This is _so_ much better than the Trabia shot!  
  
The frequency of the impacts was beginning to fall off; now, the strobe effect was replaced with stacatto bursts separated by ever-growing intervals. Which meant the pod was slowing down, just as it was supposed to. Jay would certainly be relieved, once the vibrations lessened to the point where he could inhale. Looking out, he could now see the hulking form of the Lunar Base in the distance, exactly where it should be, waiting to pick them up.  
  
Despite the efforts of the previous braking grids, the pod was still moving at a considerable speed when it dove into the base's retrieval bay, on its way to the final ethereal green hexagon at the opposite end. Where slight vibrations had resulted from the previous impacts, this one produced a good-sized jolt as the pod was jarred to a near-complete halt before breaking through. Having been guided by the grids themselves, it slid perfectly into the waiting clamp, settling snugly against the structure of the base. The trip was over. They had been literally shot out of a cannon into outer space and been picked up in orbit of the moon.  
  
So we're here, Jay said, ending the silence that followed the braking. This seemed to be a cue for the three of them to remove their restraints and stand in preparation to disembark.  
  
_I wonder what the reception will be like,_ he added silently.  
  
  
Lunar Base, built not so long after the time of the Sorceress Wars, was of entirely Esthar design, although it was now under international supervision. At the moment, the base commander was a Monterosa native, and the hallways — grey with translucent blue ribbing — were decorated with banners bearing the emblem of the facility, a typically grandiose Western touch. Jay also wondered if the red stripe in the carpeting was a new addition. He supposed the people had to do _something_ to keep themselves busy.  
  
Welcome to Lunar Base, the official said stiffly as Jaysen and the rest stepped out of the docking section and into the ring of the main hallway. I am Junior Administrator Strafen. I'll be escorting you around the platform.  
  
Jaysen Trager, Jay said uneasily. He wasn't particularly proud to be the one supposedly in charge of the group. SeeD ID E512040. These are Tycho DaLannen and Jiri Nasima. We're...up from Esthar Garden.  
  
The man acknowledged. Well, why don't you come with me. I'll show you around.  
  
Tycho broke in, nearly causing Jay to wince. Ian DaLannen. He works here. Can we see him?  
  
Strafen glanced at the SeeD, and breathed what might have been a sigh as he checked the notepad in his hand. Mr. DaLannen is working at the moment, he said. He's not available.  
  
Tycho opened his mouth to say something, but Jay quickly broke in. Thank you, sir, he said, with a pointed look at his fellow SeeD.  
  
Hey, how bout showing us what's going on up here? Jiri jumped in. Maybe we can help.  
  
Strafen's eyebrows definitely jumped at this statement. Nonetheless, he motioned down the corridor. This way, he said, and turned to go. Jay followed, hoping that, whatever would happen next, he would have a job to go home to.  
  
_At least while I'm up here, Ayo can't touch me,_ he thought.  
  
  
At the time of its establishment, Strafen was saying, Lunar Base was the most advanced facility of any kind in the world. The artificial gravity system that enables you to be walking here was in fact part of its original construction, and has not needed to be replaced once.  
  
They were walking along a windowed portion of the hallway, that afforded an excellent view of the lunar world which sprawled off to their left. Once again, Jay could not help but be unsettled by the seething mass of monsters. Furthermore, the floor curved upwards as it went, reminding Jay of some sort of giant hamster wheel.  
  
For over two hundred years, Strafen continued, Lunar Base has been responsible for restraining the monsters on the Lunar World. After the missile attacks and the Purges were unsuccessful in completely destroying the monsters, it was decided that the proper course of action was instead to restrain them, so that they would never again bring harm to the planet.  
  
Do the monsters always look like that? Jay interjected.  
  
Hey, yeah! Jiri added. That doesn't look so great.  
  
There's no need to worry, Strafen assured them. Occasionally, the monsters do become...agitated, but not once since this base's completion have they been able to create a Lunar Cry. Thanks to our efforts, and the efforts of those who came before us, there has not been a single lunar cry in what is by far the longest period in recorded history. I assure you, we are perfectly safe.  
  
_Right,_ Jay repeated silently, looking out at the seething brown mass that seemed to engulf the moon. _Perfectly safe._  
  
So how long until we get there, man? Tycho demanded.  
  
Lunar Base is a necessarily large facility, Strafen replied. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Don't worry about it. _How long?_  
  
Jay suppressed a groan.  
  
We're almost there, Strafen replied.  
  
Indeed, not long after he had said this, they passed the last window and entered a stretch of bare wall. Jay couldn't help but be relieved that the perfectly safe' monsters on the moon were finally hidden from his view, along with the unsettling, endless starfield. Turning his back on them gratefully, he tried to be interested in whatever Strafen was saying.  
  
The original device built to suppress a Lunar Cry was on the planet, at Tears Point. It used elements of the Crystal Pillar to attempt to dampen its signal and prevent monsters from leaving the moon. Needless to say, the attempt was a failure.  
  
Well, sure, Jiri interjected. Every SeeD knows that.  
  
Strafen gave her a look. The Lunatic Pandora, however, was not the sole source of the Lunar Cries. Left to their own devices, the monsters will eventually escape the lunar world and fall to the surface, consuming everything that stood in their way. Furthermore, the disappearance of the Lunatic Pandora after time compression was the cause of some concern.  
  
_Does this guy ever shut up?_ Jay wondered.  
  
They came to a large double door, where Strafen stopped and turned to face them. So it was agreed that another structure should be constructed, he said.  
  
Tycho rushed forward with such eagerness that Jay considered it a miracle he didn't ram into it before it opened. Jiri followed and, after a moment's pause, he trailed after them.  
  
The room beyond was massive. A ceiling easily ten meters high vaulted above their heads, and in width it threatened to rival Esthar Garden's concourse. The far wall of the room was all a massive window, offering a view only partly hidden by the bank of workstations and monitors that ran along it. The room was filled with technicians, each one carrying some sort of notepad or tool, yet there still seemed to be more than enough workstations to go around.  
  
Beyond the window was easily the strangest structure Jay had ever seen. From this point of view, it seemed a sort of three-dimensional gridwork that threatened to overwhelm the mind just trying to form an image of it. It seemed at once angular and fluid, seeming to integrate every geometric shape known to man. Throughout this structure ran a series of spindly tendrils that glowed faintly, eerily in the darkness of space.  
  
Jiri breathed.  
  
Strafen said, is the Crystal Lattice. Composed of precision-crafted energy crystals in total massing over seven kilotons, the Lattice is the single reason this base is here. He motioned to a hologram projected on one of the walls, which showed an object shaped like a contact lens, with a semi-transparent projection of the Lunar Base behind it. As the three watched, the image expanded to show the intricate network of crystal which formed the Lattice, and then the slight bulge in the Lunar base against which it was situated, the eye to its lens. The Lattice uses the same principles as the crystals at Tears point and within the Lunatic Pandora, but its design allows its power to be increased several thousand fold. Powered by the Base's reactor, the lattice in fact resonates in harmony, and in the event of a catastrophic power failure on the base, could continue to repress any Lunar Cry for a period of fifty years.  
  
Tycho said. _What's wrong with it?_  
  
Strafen paused. Jay guessed it wasn't part of his job description to say anything bad about the base. Probably as a result of some very minor construction imperfection, he said, one of the crystals has fractured. We are attempting to repair it while still utilizing the Lattice as a whole, since a shutdown would be next to impossible and highly dangerous.  
  
Repair it how? Jay asked, looking again out the window. A person in a pressure suit floated by, holding some sort of instrument.  
  
We are using the most advanced fusion techniques known to humans, Strafen said. We are hampered by the fact that the vibrations render impossible the use of any sort of brace for the crystal, but we are managing well. We anticipate the repairs to be complete within 72 hours.  
  
_Fusion,_ Jay repeated silently. _No brace._ ...So I'm guessing there isn't much we could do to help, he said.  
  
Strafen agreed.  
  
Jay heard the door slide open behind them. Tycho spun around so fast it was a marvel he didn't fall over, and Jay and Jiri turned to see what it was that had caught Tycho's attention. The man who stepped through the door was dressed in a smart Station outfit, precise enough to give the impression that not a day went by when he didn't have it cleaned, treated and pressed. He wore a short beard, trimmed to equal precision, and a pair of thin-rimmed antique glasses. Even so, Jay instantly identified a resemblance in this man's features and those of the SeeD standing frozen to his side.  
  
Ah, Mr. DaLannen, Strafen said. These three were most anxious to see you. He walked away, apparently not particularly interested in viewing the reunion.  
  
For a moment, they just stood there. Jay wondered if he should speak up, but had no real desire to, much less any idea what he might say.  
  
the man said. What...what are you doing here, son?  
  
I heard there was some trouble, Tycho said flatly. So everything all right?  
  
Tycho's father fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. It's nothing we can't handle, I'm sure. Tycho...  
  
Good to hear. Well, I'm sure you've got a lot of work to do. He stepped past his father, walking out the door without another word.  
  
An awkward silence followed, where Jay, Jiri, and Tycho's father stared at the closed door. Finally, Jay forced a smile.  
  
he said, extending his hand. I'm Jaysen Trager, up from Esthar Garden....


	24. Face To Face

The stars swung slowly, lazily outside the window, hurting Jay's eyes if he stared too long. Even so, he continued to gaze mindlessly out the window, reveling in the boredom.  
  
_This is great,_ he thought. _I'm in outer space and there's nothing to do._  
  
Jiri was off in a corner yapping something at a screen, and Jay took a moment to wonder who she could possibly be talking to. They were in _space,_ for Hyne's sake.  
  
Tycho was off somewhere, and Jay was fine with that. If the other SeeD had been in the room Jay would have felt the need to start laying into him for dragging them all the way up to the Lunar Base, practically ensuring that they would be expelled after their first mission, and then saying barely four sentences to his father — the only reason they were up here in the first place.  
  
You having fun, Jay? Jiri called from across the room. Jay glanced over at her.  
  
Well, at least the trip hasn't been a total loss.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I didn't even know there _were_ so many kinds of boredom, Jay answered darkly. I think I should write a paper.  
  
Jiri laughed. Well, you should come over here. Kailie wants to talk to you.  
  
  
  
Jiri smiled at him disarmingly. I called Kailie, she said. She was really surprised we were in space.  
  
I would, too. You called _Kailie?_ Ayo is going to –  
  
Ayo doesn't know it's not a local call, Jiri said. So she doesn't know anything about it.  
  
  
  
I routed it through one of the Esthar communication satellites, Jiri explained patiently.  
  
That's _illegal!_ Jay almost screamed. What do you think you're doing?! _As if this mission hasn't been screwed up enough...!_  
  
Come _on,_ Jay! Jiri said. Those things can carry, like, an exabyte of information!  
  
That's not the point!  
  
Jiri said. Come on, Kailie wants to talk to you!  
  
Thoroughly beaten, Jay moved over to the screen. Jiri pushed her chair away from the desk, and motioned for Jay to sit down. Jay did, but only reluctantly. Looking at Kailie's face on the screen, he waved halfheartedly.  
  
he said.  
  
Hi, Jay, Kailie smiled. Jiri told me everything that happened. Sorry about all that.  
  
That's okay, Jay said. ...So... you got better?  
  
Yeah. E-Garden's infirmary really is something, huh?  
  
Jay answered.  
  
There was complete and utter silence for what seemed like an hour.  
  
So when are you guys coming back down? Kailie asked. I bet you can't wait to report to Ayo. She'll have you drawn, quartered and strung up for the rest of Garden to see as an example.  
  
Gee, thanks, Jay said. Actually, I think I'm going to be staying up here. I'll probably die of boredom before the next transport arrives, anyway.  
  
Poor Jay, Kailie said. You have to stay up there by the most amazing feat of engineering ever created. All I had to do was get beat up by a bunch of Raiders and watch two of my friends– She grimaced and cut off the end of her sentence. Never mind. Forget I said anything. I bet you guys must have some view up there, huh?  
  
Jay thought of the surface of the moon, seemingly alive with monsters. ...Not really, he started, then thought again. Well, we do have a nice view of the planet – but it's not _that_ great — but....So anything new down there? he finished weakly.  
  
Nah, not really, Kailie said.  
  
There was another hours-long pause.  
  
I – think there's a Garden Faculty guy coming, Kailie said awkwardly. I'll see you later, okay, Jay?  
  
Jay said. Uh...glad you're all right.  
  
  
  
The screen abruptly went blank.  
  
You really are the worst talker I have ever seen, Jiri said from just behind him. Jay started. Didn't you take Dorman's Speech class?  
  
I was in _your_ class, Jay said from between gritted teeth. I sat in front of you.  
  
And did you remember _any_ of it?  
  
Shut up, Jay growled. _So I can't carry a conversation. What's the damned problem?_  
  
Jiri giggled. Well, I wonder what Tycho is doing?  
  
I don't really care, Jay snapped. I'm going for a walk. If you really need to call up Winhill or something, don't drag me into the conversation.  
  
So I can call Winhill, then? Jiri asked.  
  
Jay grimaced. Can't you go...shoot marbles at the Lattice or something? Jay groaned.  
  
Can do, Jiri said with a salute. Jay gave up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
Lunar Base was very big. The corridors seemed to stretch on for kilometers; indeed, being circular, many never ended. So Jay actually managed to keep himself occupied with the sheer monotony of wandering these halls for far longer than he had expected. Even so, he did his best to keep away from the windows that offered a view of the moon, instead taking long moments to stare down at the planet itself. It seemed so strange, being able to look at whole continents at a time, to see from Esthar to Trabia, all laid out below him on some sort of gigantic globe. Except this globe was on a far greater level of detail than any that could ever be constructed.  
  
However, even gazing upon the natural beauty of the planet became boring after a time, and he took to roaming the halls mindlessly, uncertain as to what to do next, but very much not wanting to go back to Garden just yet.  
  
_I can't stay up here forever,_ he thought. _But I'm not ready to face Ayo and the people back at Garden. Though I'd hate to think what a time Kailie must be having down there. At least she didn't break any rules or create an international incident or cost Garden about three million gil.  
  
What the hell was Tycho thinking? He drags us up here and probably ends our careers less than a month after they've began, all to say and walk out of the room?_ He turned around, heading back toward the main body of the base with renewed purpose. _I'm going to find him and tell him off,_ he decided. _Maybe that'll make me feel better._  
  
He was approaching the elevator, when the doors slid open to permit the exit of a very familiar face, wearing a very familiar brown-and-green uniform. Both of them froze as they caught sight of each other.  
  
What are you doing here? Soren demanded harshly.  
  
Jay was a little dazed at seeing the Grandidi SeeD on the station, and the first sound out of his mouth vaguely resembled Quickly regaining his composure, however, he cleared his throat as he resisted the urge to loosen his collar. Well, I, ah...special...business.... He frowned. Hey, what are _you_ doing here?  
  
Soren practically huffed. That's none of your business.  
  
Still Grandidi business? Jay asked. This is an _international_ space station.  
  
Which certainly doesn't mean I have to share the nature of my mission with you, she retorted.  
  
Jay folded his arms. Well, then _I_ don't have to tell _you_ about _my_ mission, either, he said, unconsciously mimicking Soren's haughty tone.  
  
The other SeeD nodded, scowling. Well, fine, then.  
  
Jay agreed.  
  
The two stared at each other for another second, before Soren stepped past him and walked off down the hallway, while Jay stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed, however, the two paused to exchange one last cold, suspicious glare.


	25. Crisis

Ian DaLannen was in his office, making himself busy with the reports from the various teams working on the Crystal Lattice. Great pains had been taken when the Lattice was built to ensure that it would be completely without flaw, so that the crystal structure would be able to resist any amount of strain caused by agitated monsters wishing to leave the moon. Of course, such a feat was impossible, but the Lattice had nonetheless been formed to such consistency that in more than two centuries, not a single imperfection had been revealed.  
  
But apparently nothing lasts forever. A minor design flaw made centuries ago now put the entire Lattice at risk of shattering. Now, the men and women of this base had to race against time to prevent the destruction of society as they knew it. At least, that was how the news media would portray the problem. Anything to make the bigger headlines. In reality, a fracture in the Lattice was an eventuality they had been prepared for since day one. The crews were extensively trained for just this sort of operation, and they knew their jobs. The Lattice itself had been set up so that one fracture would not be enough to damage the entire structure. The problem was only new in that it had never actually happened before.  
  
DaLannen's job was simple enough; he was one of a dozen administrators who supervised the repair efforts, making sure nothing went wrong, and no one made a mistake. So far, every protocol had been followed to the letter, and every worker had performed exactly to expectation. They most likely knew more about what they were supposed to be doing than DaLannen did. The man foresaw himself as being completely useless.  
  
The doors to his office slid open. He took a few seconds to scan through the latest progress report before acknowledging the other's presence. Yes, what is — He froze as he looked up and saw the figure who stood in the doorway.   
  
Yeah, hi. The SeeD stepped forward, allowing the door to close. He looked very uncomfortable. I figured, y'know, since I had my friend Jay fly us all the way up here, I oughtta, like, follow through or something.  
  
The elder DaLannen frowned. Son, why _did_ you come up here?  
  
Hey, look, I was _worried_ about you all right? Tycho spat out the words, refusing to make eye contact. He began pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the room.  
  
I'm not trying to judge you, son. DaLannen stood, stepping out from behind his desk. But, your being here did remind me how long it's been since I've seen you.  
  
What, like that's MY fault? Tycho retorted. Hey, in ten years, you couldn't have come up with enough vacation time to run down to Garden _once_? Hell, you never even wrote a letter!  
  
That's NOT true. I wrote every week for almost a year, but when you never returned any of my messages, so I thought you weren't interested in hearing from me. And I always _meant_ to go down and visit —  
  
But let me guess, Tycho interrupted. Things just kept coming up.  
  
I'm not trying to excuse my actions, Tycho.  
  
Well, you're doing a damn poor job of saying you're sorry!  
  
Tycho, when your mother left me, I did everything I could to have you stay with me! DaLannen said, his voice rising unconsciously. But all that she wanted was for me to stay away. And the _moment_ I agreed to her demands, as soon as I'd promised to stay away from her, she deposited you in Garden and ran off herself. I still don't understand why she did that, but if her goal was to hurt me, then she couldn't have been more successful. He shook his head. I wanted nothing more than for you to be with me, son. But I could never quite overcome the knowledge of how strongly your mother fought, how much she wanted you to be away from me. Not with her, just...away from me. I know that can never be an excuse, but...I'm sorry. Son, I'm sorry.  
  
For a moment, the two simply stood there, looking at each other. Tycho was the first to break the gaze.  
  
Yeah, well, maybe I should have...y'know, called once in a while, he uttered. Or something.  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
I've missed you every day, son, DaLannen said.  
  
Tycho nodded. Yeah. It's good to see you again...dad.  
  
  
_Good evening. It is now 17:00 hours, and this is the planetary news._  
  
Jay groaned, staring at the blank computer screen across the room. It was horrendously boring on the station. Tycho was nowhere to be found. Jiri was off in another room, engaged in activities that Jay frankly did not know or want to know about. So he was left trying to think up something to do while the major news headlines spilled out over the intercom.  
  
_The Odine Historical Research University will suffer a cut in funding from the Esthar government, due to falling enrollment. The World Newspaper Syndicate is announcing a merger with the APEX Broadcasting company to create the first twenty-four hour news channel. Officials in Esthar report that a minor discrepancy in one of their communication satellites may have been caused by an illegal communications tap, and are investigating. Another cargo ship was turned away from Centra waters —_  
  
Jay shut off the sound feed into his room. The voice stopped abruptly, returning the chamber to silence.  
  
_Hyne,_ he thought. _I am **bored.**_****  
  
The problem was, when Jay was bored, he started thinking.  
  
_And when I start thinking, I usually don't enjoy it._  
  
Hauling himself out of his bed, he walked over to the computer terminal to play another game of computerized Triple Triad. Flipping on the monitor, he blinked at the half of the screen spontaneously fuzzing out.  
  
_Data resequencing at fifty-one percent,_ the terminal informed him. _Estimated time to completion: 2.9 hours. Folders unavailable: HoloVid, Exopsycology Files, Lunabiology Files, Recreation, Art Files, Station Interface, Teratobiology Files —_  
  
Jay groaned. What programs are available? he interrupted.  
  
_Historical files, volumes —_  
  
Let me see those.  
  
_Please define time period._  
  
Like I care! ...Commander Leonhart's time!  
  
_Those files are temporarily unavailable due to data resequencing._  
  
Jay rolled his eyes. Aincent Centra?  
  
_Those files are temporarily unavailable due to data resequencing._  
  
The Lunar Purges?  
  
_Those files are temporarily unavailable —_  
  
What _is_ available?  
  
_Volumes zero nine six to one zero four. Accounts of this and the previous century._  
  
Jay's hand migrated to his forehead. What's the point of this data resequencing? he asked.  
  
_To organize data more efficiently and thus make files more easily accessible to users._  
  
Jay shook his head. Of course it is. Let me see the historical files for the last century. _I need something to do, after all._  
  
The computer made an acknowledging _bleep,_ and the information appeared on the screen. Leaning forward and resting his chin in one of his hands, Jay started reading.  
  
_The year 4201 CR was marked by the continuing hostilities between the Monterosa Federation and the colonies in Grandidi. Hostilities would erupt in 4229 —_  
  
Mute audio.  
  
**...between a band of Grandidi rebels self-styled after the Timber factions of the eleventh century. The intervention of Trabia on behalf of the rebels forced Monterosa to relinquish its claim on the region, and the Grandidi Republic was formed on July 4, 4234. DETAILS  
  
This period also marked the beginning of a new period of economic decline in Timber. With air and sub-orbital transit widely replacing rail travel, the country's primary source of economic income was rapidly becoming obsolete. This led many officials in neutrality-oriented Timber to finally consider the opening of a Garden within national boundaries. However, a strong anti-Garden sentiment, dating back to the failed SeeD operation that resulted in months of urban warfare within the city, caused the abandonment of this plan. Timber continued to decline in economic stature until....**  
  
_I just learned about all this in class,_ Jay thought. Skip ahead to the present decade.  
  
**A number of failed operations by Trabia and Grandidi Gardens to unseat the increasingly corrupt government of the Grandidi Republic fueled an increasingly anti-SeeD attitude in the North during the early 4340s, and public opinion, especially in Trabia, began to turn strongly against Garden. In an attempt to restore public confidence, Balamb distanced itself from these two Gardens, promising full reevaluation of their operating proceeders. However, due to lack of co-operation in the North, such an evaluation has been a long time coming. DETAILS**  
  
_Sure...why not?_ Jay thought, staring at the underlined command prompt. _I might as well read up on why everybody hates us up there._  
  
**When the president of Grandidi, Rydia Noton, officially dissolved the National Congress in 4339, she gained worldwide criticism and illustrated the increasingly unilateral nature the national government was taking. She claimed this to be a result of the utter failure of the weak, decentralized government described in the original Articles of Republic. What Grandidi needs is strong and proactive leadership, she is noted as saying, not a Congress that is crippled by bureaucracy and poisoned by political greed.=  
  
=While her actions were widely accepted in Grandidi, where anti-government sentiment had been building for some time, outsiders viewed the move as a long step towards a totalitarian state. The officials of Grandidi Garden, fearful of being shut down — or worse, taken over in a manner similar to that of the old Galbadia Garden during the Third Sorceress War – devised a plan to remove Noton from office. Supported by officials of Trabia Garden, a series of operations were launched, ranging from planting false evidence incriminating her of various crimes against the state, to one alleged assassination attempt in 4342. However, due to the statements of certain SeeDs to members of the press, these actions were exposed, sparking public outrage across the world. Grandidi Garden's entire leadership was dismissed, and Trabia was effectively shut down pending a full review. In addition, Trabians were angry at Garden's failure to prevent the destruction of Sorbald in 4341 by a rogue Sorceress. Trabia Garden was officially shut down on December 18, 4342.=  
  
=The role of Balamb Garden in any of these events is ambiguous at best. Accounts do show a widening rift between Balamb and the northern Gardens during the last century. This is especially evident with the newly established Grandidi Garden; the independent spirit of Grandidi was transferred into its SeeDs, and the Garden became notoriously resistant to Balamb's influence. Trabia, on the other hand, is nearly as old as Balamb itself, and it is likely that the Garden's leadership simply failed to see why Balamb should have any superior authority in the first place.**  
  
Jay stopped reading. Something he had seen was nagging at him. He scanned back through the text.  
  
**...Trabians were angry at Garden's failure to prevent the destruction of Sorbald in 4341 by a rogue Sorceress....**  
  
_Sorbald,_ Jay thought. _I've heard that name before._ Display all information regarding Sorbald, he ordered.  
  
**Sorbald ('sôr·bald). Region of eastern Trabia, sparsely populated with minimal industrial capacity or mineral wealth. Home to a number of arctic resorts, and little else. DETAILS=  
  
=Also the name of the principal town in this region, population 916, which was burned completely to the ground on April 4, 4341. DETAILS**  
  
Jay selected the second prompt.  
  
**Founded in 4191 as the base for mining expeditions into Eastern Trabia, Sorbald eventually became a jumping-off point for the various vacation resorts that appeared in the area as prospecting opportunities began to disappear. The town's first official government...**  
  
Skip ahead to the town's destruction, Jay ordered.  
  
**The cause of the destruction of Sorbald is unclear. It is known that a fire spread through the town, reducing every building to ashes within an hour, however the cause of the blaze has never been confirmed. Many survivors attribute the fire to the actions of a Sorceress, whose identity has never been confirmed. She is thought to have been quite young, and according to some even grew up in the town. Her motives have never been established, and it has never been proven that such a person ever even existed. Nonetheless, the story did a great deal to fuel anti-Garden sentiment in Trabia, as the local SeeDs seemed powerless to save the town, or even understand what had happened.**  
  
_TIANA!_ The memory exploded in Jay's mind. When the angry lunatics in Trabia City had accosted them, they had repeatedly called Tiana an and referenced to some place called Sorbald.  
  
_You're that — that kid from Sorbald!  
  
Wasn't Sorbald enough? You had to drag these **SeeDs** up from whatever godforsaken pit they came from to make a mess of Trabia City, too?  
  
Hey, you oughtta be thanking me! I probably saved your fricking city from going down like Sorbald!_  
  
Jay shook his head. _She never talked about herself...and she was acting really weird when those guys seemed to recognize her in Trabia City. And she took off right after.  
  
So...does that mean...?_  
  
His thoughts were shattered as an alarm siren blasted out of the intercom. _Emergency alert,_ announced a calm computer voice. _A security alarm has been sounded. All persons are to remain where they are, and wait for security personnel to deal with the situation._  
  
_Security alarm?!_ Even as he had this thought, he fancied he could hear some kind of explosion in the distance outside his door. _What's going on here?_  
  
The door to the adjoining room flew open, and Jiri shot through. What's happening? she asked.  
  
I don't know, Jay says. We should probably just —  
  
Come on! We've gotta find Tycho and see if we can help! Without waiting for Jay's answer, she streaked out the door.  
  
...wait here for station security to handle it, Jay finished. Sighing, he picked up his sword and ran after her.


End file.
